


Action ou Vérité | Truth or Dare with the Death Eaters and their guru [graphic Slash/slight het]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ANTI Hinny, Aki & Harry think that Ginny is a slut, Aki has guns, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alive Barty Crouch Jr, Annoyed Voldemort, BAMF Molly Weasley, BAMF Original Female Character, Barty took Harry's virginity, Dominatrix Luna Lovegood, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is good with knives, Hermione Granger Bashing, Incubus Harry Potter, M/M, Male Harem, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Orgy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shameless Smut, Truth or Dare, Twerking, Virgin Original Female Character, Virgin Ron Weasley, Weapons, blowjob, hybrid original female character, werewolf original male character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry et ses amis apparaissent accidentellement au QG de Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pas passer une agréable soirée autour d'un action ou vérité ?EVENTUAL Antonin Dolohov/Incubus!Harry Potter





	Action ou Vérité | Truth or Dare with the Death Eaters and their guru [graphic Slash/slight het]

**Author's Note:**

> Requête : On m'a demandé un nouveau Action ou Vérité et je dois avouer que j'ai été frustrée dans mes propres recherches. Quand je n'ai plus rien à lire, je retourne dans les grands clichés du genre A/V. Malheureusement, à part une ou deux fics, je n'en ai lu aucune où Mangemorts et Harry & co se mélangeaient. Donc je profite de cette requête pour le faire. Même si j'avais déjà fait un truc du genre dans le n°133.  
> /!\ Ceci est une requête combinée ! On m'avait demandé il y a un moment un OS où Harry et Aki débarqueraient chez Voldie et où tous deux flirteraient avec des mangemorts. Donc voilà, requêtes combinées !  
> PS : Cet OS figure déjà dans mon recueil sur ff mais j'ai décidé de le publier ici également. Et je n'ai pas le courage de le traduire en anglais pour l'instant.

 

 **Univers : T6 Semi-UA** _; Alive!Cedric, Sirius(on verra), Barty ( ne posez pas de questions dont vous ne voulez pas connaître les réponses )._

 **Pairing principal : Multi – Multi/Harry** [ _Brève mention de Yuri_ ]

 **Rating : M –** _Explicite_. ( Yaoi ) 

 **/!\ Lire /!\** _Dans ce texte-ci, le Japon est très, très en avance, technologiquement parlant_.

 **PS :** Dylan et Aki sont cousins au premier degré mais Dylan et Harry ( & Aki et Harry ) sont **_cousins très, très, très éloignés_**. Genre : le fils de Ignotus Peverell a eu deux fils, les Potter viennent du fils aîné de Ignotus et les Kazuki (Aki) viennent du fils cadet.

 

_Technologies + musiques (moldue) **modernes**_

**Autres :** _**INCUBUS!Harry**_

 

 **Les participants =** _Harry_  - _Aki_  - _Dylan_ -

 _Fred_ & _George_  - _Luna_  -

( + Ginny & Ron )

 

 **Dark Side =** _Voldemort_  – _C. Nagini –_

 _C. Warrington_   – _Marcus Flint_   - _A. Pucey_   _–_

 _Vaisey_  - _\- Mulciber_    _– Avery_  – _Jugson_    _– Rosier_   –

 _Dolohov_ _– Greyback_  – _Carrow_ _– Rabastan_   _\-- Rodolphus_  – _Malfoy_   –

 _Rookwood_  – _Nott_   _– Barty Jr_  - 

* * *

 

 

_Truth or Dare_

 

C'était le troisième meeting de l'année et Voldemort était d'une humeur étrangement bonne, donc personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Néanmoins, la séance était assez vide. Rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé ces dernières semaines, aussi les mangemorts n'avaient vraiment pas grand chose à rapporter à leur chef suprême.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, le Lord Noir congédia la marée de capes noires et ne retint que son cercle intérieur ( moins les quelques uns qui étaient en mission ) et quelques unes des recrues les plus prometteuses.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons passer au - »

Lord Voldemort fut brutalement interrompu par un flash violet en plein milieu de la Salle du Trône. Une seconde plus tard, cette partie de la salle était emplie d'un panache de fumée rose et tous les mangemorts ( et recrues ) avaient sorti leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers la chose inconnue. C'est alors que... des voix retentirent :

« Qu'est-ce que – fit une voix vaguement familière.

_ Aooh ! Qui est en train de m'écraser ?

_ Oï, dis tout de suite que j'suis grosse ! S'indigna une voix féminine.

_ Non – non, pas du tout !

_ Hey, ça vous ennuierait de vous bouger ? J'vous signale que vous êtes un peu en train de tous m'écraser. Intervint une voix encore plus familière. Si je meurs par asphyxie, je reviendrais vous hanter.

_ Hiie ! Attends, je bouge, je bouge mais Aki m'écrase et -

_ NE ME TRAITE PAS DE GROSSE !

_ Crois-moi, je ne ferais jamais cette erreur. Je me souviens de ce que tu as fait subir à Baptiste quand il a osé dire que tu avais pris un peu de poids.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez vous redressez s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux plus respirer.

_ BOUGEZ BANDE D'IDIOT ! LUNA EST TOUTE BLEUE ! »

Les mangemorts et leur gourou suprême se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de reporter leur attention sur l'endroit qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Ils aperçurent tout d'abord de vagues silhouettes, puis la fumée se désépaissit et ils se retrouvèrent à dévisager une bande d'adolescent. Voldemort sentit son sourcil gauche tressauter lorsqu'il en reconnut certains. Comment diable étaient-ils parvenus à s'introduire ( et s'inviter eux-même ) dans SON manoir ?

Cassius Warrington jeta un regard incertain autour de lui. Honnêtement, comment Potter avait-il – Oh. Peu importe au final. Le fait est que Potter, Lovegood ( wtf ? ), les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que deux inconnus se tenaient à présents devant eux, et dévisageaient leur nouvel environnement d'un air curieux. Puis Potter prit la parole ( il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué encore, ce qui était tout simplement incompréhensible ) :

« Oh, c'est joli ici. Dit-il tranquillement. J'aime bien le style manoir hanté. »

Puis, la jeune fille à ses côtés, une redhead aux traits vaguement asiatiques, se tourna vers lui et tous deux commencèrent une conversation très rapide dans une autre langue ( Cassius penchait sur du japonais, mais il n'en était honnêtement pas certain ), tout en leur lançant de temps à autres des regards nerveux. Potter éclata d'un rire nerveux et se gratta le crâne. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans avertissement, ils repassèrent à l'anglais, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« Ma faute !? S'écria Potter. C'est toi qui a paramétré le portail magique !

_ C'est toi qui a rajouté la dernière bouffée magique ! Rétorqua la redhead, dans un anglais très rouillé mais étonnamment compréhensible malgré son lourd accent.

_ Oï, je ne suis pas le seul. Je te signale que Jeff a aussi aidé et -

_ Attendez... où est J ? » intervint brutalement un autre adolescent.

Il était de taille moyenne et avait des cheveux blonds qui descendaient en mèches devant ses jolis yeux bleus-verts.

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure rouge marmonna quelque chose et le blondinet poussa un profond soupir et se calma presque instantanément.

_ Je pense que le style du manoir va bien avec ses résidents. Leur parvint la douce voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood.

Marcus Flint les dévisagea en silence. Honnêtement, que diable se passait-il dans la tête de Potter ? Celui-ci avait enfin réalisé face à qui lui et son groupe se trouvait et, au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou d'inciter ses amis à fuir – vainement, s'il pouvait ajouter-, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. _Huh_.

Harry soupira et balaya la vaste pièce d'un regard curieux. C'était mignon... dans un style effrayant. Assez gothique. Tout à fait son genre. Devant eux, à quelques mètres à peine d'un immense trône, Harry eut le malheur de remarquer des traces sombres sur le sol. Et il devina, avec un brin d'exaspération, qu'il s'agissait fort probablement de sang. Puis son regard tomba sur Voldemort et sur les mangemorts qui avaient été invités pour dîner. Il se figea, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, quand il les rouvrit, les autres étaient toujours là. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il haussa un sourcil et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que des choses étranges avaient tendances à se produire lorsque lui et sa cousine, Aki, étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, fit la redhead. Est-ce que sont eux dont tu parlais l'autre fois, Raven ? »

Marcus n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander qui était le ''Raven'' car Rowle, les deux frères Lestrange et Rosier pointèrent leurs baguettes vers les adolescent, des sortilèges noirs sur le bout de la langue. Fort heureusement ( pour les nouveaux venus en tout cas ), les adolescents étaient très réactifs et... et honnêtement Marcus n'était pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer mais, trente secondes plus tard, chaque adolescent avait au moins un – voire plusieurs-, mangemort neutralisé. Potter avait passé un bras autour du cou de Dolohov et pressé un poignard contre sa gorge. La redhead ( petite, fragile, redhead ) avait il ne savait comment réussi à mettre Greyback à terre et le maintenait ainsi, une arme moldue pressée contre sa tête et le fixait d'un air menaçant, assise sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger même si, selon Marcus, cela ne changerait pas grand chose si le loup-garou décidait de se lever. Fenrir semblait étrangement excité. Marcus ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était complètement dominé par une _midget_ ou tout simplement parce qu'il était séduit par la jeune femme.

Même Lovegood et les jumeaux étaient parvenus à choper deux mangemorts chacun et le mécheux blond pointait deux armes en direction de Amycus Carrow et Nott. Les seuls à avoir échappé au soudain renversement de situation et à être relativement hors de danger était Crouch Jr, Rosier, Rookwood et les frères Lestrange. Lui-même ( Marcus ) avait une arme pressée dans son dos par l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

« Ça s'est... bien passé. » Commenta l'air de rien Potter, maintenant la prise qu'il avait sur Antonin Dolohov.

La redhead à quelques pas de lui gloussa et murmura quelque chose en japonais. En réponse, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Potter et celui desserra très légèrement son emprise sur Dolohov.

Le russe n'osa pas bouger. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était pris ainsi par surprise et, honnêtement, si ça n'était pas pour la situation hautement dangereuse pour lui, il aurait probablement trouvé cela très amusant. Bien que plusieurs de ses... collègues ne soient pas menacés directement par les gosses, Antonin savait que ni son Seigneur, ni ses associés n'oseraient prendre le risque de perdre autant de personnes. Surtout que, seuls les membres du Premier Cercle étaient présents ce soir. Son Lord ne pouvait se permettre de perdre presque la moitié de son Premier Cercle.

« Euh les gars, fit le blondinet. Je veux pas vous embêter mais je croyais qu'on avait dit, pas de bain de sang ce soir ? »

Les mangemorts échangèrent un regard nerveux. Il rigolait... n'est-ce pas ?

Antonin sentit Potter hausser les épaules dans son dos et la redhead éleva un élégant sourcil mais, à part ça, personne ne répondit vraiment.

« Je pensais qu'on était juste allé chercher la pizza et qu'on allait se mater un film ? fit blondinet ( à défaut de connaître son nom, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'appeler ainsi ).

_ LA PIZZA ! » S'écrièrent en cœur Potter et la redhead.

Les jumeaux Weasley ricanèrent, murmurant quelque chose ressemblant fortement à ''ventre sur pattes''. Puis Potter s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

« De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas très chaud à l'idée de perdre la moitié de votre Cercle Intérieur, pas vrai ? »

Voldemort plissa les yeux mais finit par concéder.

_ Et nous, nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de bain de sang ce soir donc... pourquoi ne pas... passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble ?

Même si Antonin ne le voyait pas, il devinait parfaitement le large sourire qui devait accompagner le ton faussement joyeux du Survivant.

Il y eut un blanc. Que ce soit le gang de Potter ou Voldemort et ses laquais, tous jetèrent un regard ahuri au petit brun. Enfin, tous... sauf la redhead.

_ Euh... Raven... tu es sûr que ça va bien dans ta tête ?

_ Et pourquoi ne pas juste être reconnaissant de vous laisser en vie et partir sur le champ ? Proposa froidement Voldemort.

Potter lui offrit un sourire marketing, son poignard glissant un peu pour rencontrer la lisière de la cape de son captif.

_ Mais où donc serait le fun dans tout cela ? Rétorqua Potter en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. D'ailleurs, entre les deux... je suis au regret de t'annoncer que vous avez présentement le plus à perdre.

Les deux leaders se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Tous les observèrent en silence, plus que nerveux et un brin excité.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés en cercle sur le sol dallé de la vaste pièce et échangeaient des regards les uns avec les autres. Voldemort s'apprêtait à prendre la parole ( se demandant pourquoi diable ils étaient tous assis par terre comme des clochards ) quand une chouette blanche aisément reconnaissable passa les barrières de sécurité posées tout autour du manoir et vint se poser devant son propriétaire. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire et tous les adolescents éclatèrent en applaudissement. Même les recrues provenant de leurs rangs mangemoresques.

« Qu'est-ce que - ?

_ PIZZA ! » répondirent en chœur les gosses, tout en montrant les six boîtes en carton qu'avait amené la chouette avec elle.

C'était à se demander comment un si petit animal était parvenu à tout emporter ( _Plus tard, ils comprendraient que l'expression ''Tel maître, telle chouette'' était vraie. Comment diable des gosses si petits étaient capable d'engloutir autant de nourriture ?_ ).

Les sang purs n'eurent pas l'occasion de demander ce qu'était une pizza que les boîtes furent poussées et ouvertes au centre du cercle et de délicieuses odeurs leur parvinrent. Oh et bien... c'était peut-être moldu mais... ça avait l'air délicieux.

La redhead ( personne ne savait quel était son nom même si Voldemort, génie qu'il était, supposa que c'était 'Aki' dont l'un des gosses avait crié le nom peu après leur apparition ) fit un geste paresseux et les parts pré-découpées volèrent vers chaque personne présente dans la salle.

Harry afficha un sourire et ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il cochait mentalement une des lignes de sa liste ( 'Faire goûter une pizza à sang pur : check. ).

Voldemort roula des yeux alors qu'il regardait ses mangemorts prendre des bouchées tentatives. Sans même vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à la pizza étant enfant. L'orphelinat n'avait pas vraiment les moyens. Par contre, quand il avait voyagé après avoir été diplômé de Poudlard, il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir toutes sortes de plaisirs culinaires. Et pas uniquement culinaires.

Le Mage Noir balaya le cercle d'un regard plat. Il y avait comme une sorte de séparation: tous les mangemorts étaient rassemblés, éparpillés autour de lui, tandis que les gamins occupaient le dernier tiers du cercle. Par contre, Potter avait il ne savait comment, réussi à traîner Barty au milieu de son petit gang.

« Oooh ! S'exclama justement Potter, après avoir avalé un morceau de sa part de pizza. On pourrait jouer à Action ou Vérité ! » suggéra-t-il innocemment.

La redhead acquiesça avec ferveur avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin. Voldemort résista à l'envie de s'allonger et de frapper sa tête contre le sol. Répétitivement.

Certains de ses mangemorts affichaient un air perplexe tandis que d'autres avaient une lueur de reconnaissance. Oh génial. Voldemort sentait qu'ils allaient y jouer, qu'il ait son mot à dire ou non.

Comme il s'en doutait, après avoir reçu des explications simples concernant le jeu, tous se mirent d'accord pour jouer. Après tout, les deux leaders du gang de morveux ( Potter et la japonaise ) avaient utilisé un argument de taille : avec un simple sérum de vérité ( moins puissant que le veritaserum ), ils pourraient peut-être recevoir des informations intéressantes qu'ils n'auraient pas eu en temps normal. C'était uniquement pour cela que Voldemort acceptait de jouer. Pas d'autres raisons. Non madame. Et non, ça n'était pas du tout parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'y jouer. Après tout, ça n'est pas comme si on lui avait nerveusement proposé en cinquième année mais que Tom, le leader de la maison des vert et argent, avait décidé de se la jouer impassible et de décliner, préférant observer le tout, depuis son fauteuil préféré, hein ? Ouais...

Pendant que Voldemort réfléchissait à ses actes manqués, Potter avait fait apparaître une bouteille vide ( magie sans baguette, comment diable savait-il faire cela ?! ) qu'il avait placé au centre du cercle.

Puis la redhead prit la parole dans un anglais rouillé mais étrangement attendrissant :

« Okay, vous vous connaissez tous déjà et nous on a déjà vu des mémoires vous concernant donc ça n'est pas la peine de vous présenter. Je suis Aki et lui, dit-elle en pointant le mécheux blond, c'est Dylan. Nous sommes les cousins de Raven. » expliqua-t-elle avant de pointer Harry.

Logan Avery comptait demander à la fille – Aki, pourquoi elle appelait Potter 'Raven' mais décida contre lorsqu'il avisa le regard malicieux de la jeune fille. Okay, il attendrait son tour pour poser sa question... peut-être.

Comme tout le monde fixait à présent Harry, lequel remplissait les verres avec l'alcool mélangé au serum, personne ( du moins ni Harry, ni Voldemort, ni les mangemorts ) ne vit Aki faire apparaître un caméscope et le placer quelque part, où il y avait un bon angle mais où il ne serait pas aisément trouvé.

_ Et vous devriez nous appeler par nos prénom, ajouta Dylan, d'un ton blasé. Au moins ce soir.

_ Okay, fit Harry en levant son shot d'alcool dosé au serum de vérité. Kanpai !

_ Kanpai ! Répondit Aki en trinquant avec lui.

Les mangemorts, recrues et leur Lord suivirent avec précaution et le reste du gang fut plus que ravi de descendre leur premier verre.

_ Attendez, fit Nott sr.

Il désigna le sac à dos noir abandonné un peu plus loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? Demanda-t-il.

Après tout, qui sait combien d'armes ils avaient apporté avec eux. D'ailleurs... pourquoi étaient-ils si lourdement armés s'ils étaient simplement venus chercher des pizza ?

Aki et Harry firent un nouveau geste de la main et les deux sacs volèrent jusqu'à eux. Certains mangemorts les regardèrent faire, l'air envieux. Potter ouvrit le premier sac et commença à sortir des bouteilles de... d'alcool... moldu ? Ouaip, c'était ça. N'était-il pas encore trop jeunes pour acheter de l'alcool dans le monde moldu ? Boh, pourquoi étaient-ils même surpris ? Après tout, c'était ces mêmes gamins qui étaient il ne savait comment parvenu à incapaciter au moins la moitié de ses meilleurs combattants.

La redhead elle, commença à sortir une vingtaine de petits bouquins aux couvertures très... équivoques.

Barty, qui s'était retrouvé assis entre les deux adolescents, couina et rougit violemment en regardant les couvertures des petits livres.

Aki leva la tête et les regarda platement.

_ Ce sont des manga, des bd japonaises. Et ça, dit-elle en prenant deux petits bouquins à la couverture très... et bien équivoque, ce sont des BL.

_ BL ? Répéta lentement Rodolphus Lestrange, tandis que ses collègues écarquillaient les yeux en regardant les couvertures exposées.

_ Des Boy's Love, expliqua l'air de rien Potter alors qu'il continuait à sortir des bouteilles.

Salazar, combien d'alcool avaient-ils emporté avec eux ?!

_ Boy's love... répéta doucement Antonin Dolohov, ses yeux écarquillés toujours rivés sur les piles de bouquins presque... _pornographiques_.

Les mangemorts échangèrent un regard avec leurs recrues, pour voir si ceux-ci y connaissaient quelque chose mais les quatre jeunes mangemorts avaient l'air tout aussi perplexes et curieux qu'eux. Et peut-être aussi un brin embarrassés parce que les couvertures étaient, pour la plupart, vraiment très suggestives.

_ Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez en possession de ce... genre de choses ? Les interrogea Lucius Malfoy, sa voix de velours flottant dans l'air.

Potter haussa un sourcil.

_ Ce sont des bouquins, expliqua-t-il l'air de rien. Pas besoin d'être adulte pour se procurer ça. Même ici, dans ce pays, ils sont en vente libre quoique ça reste tout de même bien plus disponible à la maison.

La réponse de Potter les rendit curieux. Est-ce que... à tout hasard, Potter vivait hors du pays ?

Harry renifla quand Aki fit quatre piles avec toutes ses BL et les exposa à la vue de tous, à l'intérieur du cercle, juste devant Barty.

_ Donc... on joue ou pas ? Demanda finalement Aki.

Son sourire était bien trop large selon Harry.

_ Je commence ! S'exclama Fred, qui ressentait vraiment le besoin de briser la légère tension encore présente dans la pièce.

Comme personne ne s'opposa à lui, le rouquin fit tournoyer la bouteille. Ils avaient posé plusieurs charmes dessus afin de faciliter les choses. Premièrement, lorsque la bouteille s'arrêtait, un petit hologramme avec la tête du désigné apparaîtrait au-dessus de la bouteille. Deuxièmement, si l'un des joueurs n'avait pas d'idée de questions/défis dans les cinq secondes, une question apparaîtrait d'elle-même. Troisièmement, cette question ne pourrait être lu que parce que celui qui devait poser la question. 

C'était relativement simple à comprendre.

Harry fronça le nez quand son image se matérialisa au-dessus de la bouteille et il grommela un ''zut'' qui fit ricaner Barty et Aki.

« Tu fais les honneurs Harry.

_ Tais-toi.

_ Je ne peux pas, je dois te poser une question. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis incita Fred à lui poser la question, par un simple haussement de sourcil.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Harry pesa brièvement le pour et le contre avant de décider que, avec les jumeaux, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça pouvait soit, très bien se passer, soit être extrêmement embarrassant.

_ Vérité.

Il pâlit un peu quand il avisa le sourire sadique qu'arboraient les jumeaux. Même certains partisans de Voldemort blanchirent.

_ Explique nous pourquoi Snape te regardait très étrangement l'année dernière après les vacances de Yule. On veut des détails.

Au vu de la tête de Potter, cela devait être très intéressant. Comme pour confirmer ce que Voldemort venait de penser, Potter adressa un regard noir aux jumeaux tandis qu'il sentait le serum faire son effet. Il pouvait toujours refuser de répondre – raison pour laquelle ils avaient utilisé le _serum de vérité_ et non le veritaserum. La version française était un peu moins forte et permettait au sujet de refuser de répondre, mais Harry savait que ça ne serait pas plaisant du tout s'il devait prendre un gage juste pour ça.

_ Vous êtes des garces.

_ On sait.

Dolohov échangea un regard curieux avec Mulciber et Rosier. La dynamique entre les gamins était assez étrange tout de même.

Potter – ''Raven ! Ou au moins Harry !''-, soupira et jeta un bref regard indéchiffrable vers Lucius.

_ J'ai peut-être cassé la figure à Ron l'année dernière et ai ensuite contraint Mini Malfoy à porter le blâme à ma place en le menaçant de révéler au reste de l'école son histoire de cul avec Camilla Focet.

Il y eut un silence. Ça n'était pas le premier et ça ne serait certainement pas le dernier de la soirée.

Lucius, qui était resté sans voix, rougit et retrouva finalement le sens de la parole :

« QUOI !? »

Il était difficile de dire s'il était furieux contre Harry pour avoir retourné le blâme contre son fils ou pour le... le ''plan cul'' que son fils avait eu avec... qui était cet Focet, d'ailleurs ? Sûrement pas une sang-pure en tout cas. Oh, si les Parkinson apprenaient cela, Lucius n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

Marcus lui, échangea un regard avec Adrian, Adar ( Vaisey ) et Cassius. C'était très Serpentard, venant de Potter. Après tout, il avait utilisé le chantage pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui et avait trouvé le bouc émissaire parfait. Après tout, ça n'était un secret pour personne que Weasley et Malfoy se haïssaient et que chaque année, leur haine semblait empirer. En fait, cette histoire avait également fait monter Malfoy dans la hiérarchie de la maison de Serpentard. Même s'il s'était fait prendre, il avait mis une bonne dérouillée à Weasley. Apparemment, ça n'était pas de son fait. Marcus se ferait un devoir d'avertir l'un des septième année avec qui il était encore en contact. Il avait toujours détesté Malfoy. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre de Lucius en deuxième année était que l'offre était alléchante et que Terence s'était blessé et devait arrêté le Quidditch.

D'ailleurs... en parlant de ça... Pourquoi Potter avait-il donc envoyé son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie ? L'attaque sur Weasley avait fait le tour de l'école. Il avait apparemment été salement amoché. Marcus avait diplômé en 1994, deux ans plus tôt, donc il n'avait pas été présent, mais il en avait entendu parlé par Adar Vaisey et quelques autres.

_ Attends... fit Marcus. Focet, c'était pas cette née-moldue, la grande-gueule de Poufsouffle ?

_ Si si ! Approuva P – Harry ( ''Pour l'amour du ciel, vous pouvez juste m'appeler Raven si Harry est trop dur !'' ).

Lucius manqua de s'évanouir.

La bouteille s'arrêta sur...

Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux. Sur le Maître. Et Potter eut l'audace d'offrir un sourire charmant au Mage Noir.

_ ATTENDEZ !

Ils sursautèrent.

_ Tu ne nous a pas dit pourquoi Snape te regardait étrangement. Fit l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

_ Oh, dit Pot – Harry. Et bien, je crois que Snape savait que c'était moi. Action ou vérité, Voldie ?

Voldemort sentit l'un de ses sourcils tressauter et une coche apparut sur son front tandis que plusieurs de ses laquais s'étouffaient avec leur salive. Potter allait finir par leur donner de mauvaises idées.

_ Vérité, dit-il avec appréhension.

_ Est-ce votre véritable apparence ? Demanda Potter qui, excité comme une puce, se tortillait sur lui-même.

Voldemort ferma les yeux. Ça commençait bien.

_ Non.

Ses mangemorts hoquetèrent. Même eux ignoraient cela.

_ Je l'savais ! S'exclama Potter en riant comme un dément, avant de gigoter de plus bel, comme s'il s'empêchait de se lever pour faire une danse de la joie.

_ Huh ? Fit intelligemment Barty.

_ Dumbledore racontait toutes ces conneries -

_ Langage ! L'interrompirent Mulciber et … Dylan ?

_ sur la magie noire, poursuivit Potter, comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. Mais je le savais, _mouhahaha_!

Adrian et Cassius clignèrent des yeux, puis décidèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas poser de questions sur le comportement loufoque de P – Harry. Où était-ce Raven ? Agissait-il déjà ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard ?

Voldemort fit un geste de la main et la bouteille se remit à tournoyer. Il refusait de s'abaisser lui-même à la faire tourner. C'était tellement... moldu...

Il haussa un sourcil. Les jumeaux firent la moue quand le mage noir ne posa pas la célèbre question mais ils se remirent bien vite d'aplomb.

_ Action ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, puisque leurs deux visages étaient apparus au-dessus de la bouteille vide.

Voldemort prit un air pensif puis acquiesça pour lui-même.

_ Connaissant votre attraction pour tout ce qui est lié au chaos je vais être... gentil.

Les jumeaux se penchèrent en avant.

_ Je vous défis d'aller à Poudlard – pas aujourd'hui-, et de décorer le bureau du vieux fou avec du papier toilette.

Ses mangemorts affichèrent un air excité ( comme des chiots heureux ), une expression qui fut reflétée par les jumeaux Weasley. Les membres du gang de Potter semblaient eux aussi assez amusés par la situation.

_ Deal.

La bouteille tourna à nouveau.

_ Action ou vérité, Mr Nott ?

_ Err... Action ? Répondit l'homme.

Le sourire presque psychotique qui étira les lèvres des jumeaux fit déglutir Lord Nott.

_ Nous vous mettons au défi de traiter Aki de midget.

Les autres mangemorts se rassirent confortablement, clairement dépités. Ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de gore ou d'incroyablement embarrassant, mais il n'en était rien. Voldemort et Nott lui-même en revanche, n'en étaient pas certains. En fait, Theodore Nott, le père de Theodore Nott Jr, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et déglutit. Il savait que les femmes étaient dangereuses. Et il savait que les _petites_ femmes étaient les pires. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'en finir rapidement :

« Oï ~ Midget. »

Aki, qui avait le regard plongé dans l'une de ses BL releva soudainement la tête et fixa un regard clairement meurtrier sur l'actuel Lord Nott.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Elle rajouta quelque chose dans sa langue natale. C'était à coup sûr une insulte puisque Potter lui lança un regard plat et dit : ''Langage.''

Puis elle bondit sur Nott, lequel laissa échapper un cri de détresse, mais deux paires de bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa taille et la rapatrièrent à sa place. La jeune femme se débattit férocement et mordit même mais Harry et Dylan étaient bien trop habitués à cela pour y faire attention et lâchèrent simplement un 'aïe' monotone avant de faire rasseoir leur cousine.

Lord Nott, pâle comme un cadavre, bougea un peu jusqu'à presque être caché par Jugson et Avery. Il ne tenait pas à se faire davantage détesté par la féroce redhead.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser, Miss Aki, dit-il tout de même, parce que c'était la chose à faire. Je devais réaliser mon action. »

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. Dès qu'il eut fermé la bouche, le regard assassin de la redhead changea de cible et se posa sur les jumeaux qui déglutirent en avisant son expression.

« Err...

_ Je vais vous tuer... dit-elle lentement. Quand tout ça sera fini, vous dormirez à la niche. » dit-elle.

Les jumeaux firent la moue. Ils n'aimaient pas la niche.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus en danger mortel ( c'est fou comme la gosse était lunatique ), Nott agita sa baguette et la bouteille repartit.

« Amycus, action ou vérité ? »

Amycus Carrow avisa l'expression de Theodore et haussa les épaules.

_ Vérité, je suppose.

_ Est-il vrai que tu entretiens une relation sexuelle et/ou amoureuse avec Alecto ?

Amycus grimaça. Il ne savait pas d'où provenaient ces rumeurs mais il avait toujours affaire à celles-ci.

_ Non, ça n'est pas vrai. Tu peux faire passer ça aux autres en passant. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir répondre à cette question.

Les jumeaux Weasley ricanèrent.

_ Action, répondit Fenrir quand il vit que la bouteille le désignait.

Amycus réfléchissait mais comme dix secondes avaient passées, un défi atterrit de lui-même dans la main de Carrow.

_ Joues à Pierre, Feuille, Ciseau avec un autre joueur. Le vainqueur reçoit un baiser de la personne de son choix.

Le gang de morveux lâchèrent un « Ooooh ! » unanime et Fenrir aboya de rire alors qu'un autre nom apparaissait au-dessus de la bouteille.

Evan pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il vit son nom.

_ Euh, c'est quoi ce jeu ?

Aki et Harry s'empressèrent de lui expliquer le concept tout en lui montrant les symboles à faire puis Harry se lança :

« En trois manches, c'est parti ! Un, deux, trois, Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! »

Le premier round fut remporté par Evan, qui avait choisi feuille, face à la pierre de Fenrir. La deuxième manche fut gagnée par l'alpha ( il était ironique qu'ils aient choisi l'exact inverse cette fois-ci ) mais Evan remporta finalement le match et balaya les autres joueurs du regard. Il posa un regard un peu insistant sur Fenrir puis finit par se décider.

« Theo, tu me devais un baiser. »

Lord Nott cligna des yeux puis grogna. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une soirée très arrosée il y a trois ans et d'une partie de poker comprenant une histoire de baiser. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se pencha en avant et embrassa chastement le plus jeune. Ça n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il avait le sentiment que la soirée allait devenir... err... chaude, à défaut d'autre mot. Le sourire mi démoniaque, mi lubrique des jumeaux Weasley en était une assez bonne indication.

« Cassius, Action ou vérité ? Demanda tranquillement Fenrir, bien qu'un sourire quasiment féral avait étiré ses lèvres.

_ Err... vérité. »

Une question s'afficha d'elle-même avant que Fenrir n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu devais tuer quelqu'un, ce serait qui ?

Cassius inclina la tête sur le côté, puis prit un air pensif.

_ Probablement Dumbledore.

Tous hochèrent la tête, même le gang de morveux, à la grande surprise des autres occupants de la pièce. Potter et Aki allèrent même jusqu'à trinquer à la réponse du jeune Warrington.

Ce dernier répéta la célèbre question à son ancien camarade de dortoir lorsque le visage de celui-ci s'afficha au-dessus de la bouteille.

_ … Vérité, répondit Adrian, avec hésitation.

À nouveau, une question s'afficha d'elle-même et Cassius renifla, amusé, bien que des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues.

_ Est-ce que tu as actuellement des préservatifs sur toi ?

Oui, il y avait des sortilèges pour ça dans le monde magique, mais ceux-ci étaient assez inconfortables et parfois même douloureux, donc il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux que les préservatifs d'importation moldue. Par contre, en matière de lubrifiant, le sortilège était meilleur. Pas que Cassius en ait fait l'expérience, non, pas du tout.

_ Oui. Répondit simplement Adrian Pucey.

Puis il fit tourner la bouteille, qui désigna Barty Crouch Jr, lequel s'empressa de répondre action.

_ Fais un bisou à chaque animal présent dans la pièce.

Barty cligna des yeux puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça allait. Il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur la tête duveteuse de Hedwige puis déglutit lorsqu'il vit Nagini foncer sur lui.

« Cesse de trembler Barty, soupira son Maître. Nagini ne va rien te faire.

_ Oui, Nagini est gentil. » approuva Harry en caressant doucement la tête du reptile géant.

Les autres sorciers clignèrent des yeux et dévisagèrent Harry tandis que Barty, tremblant toujours un peu, embrassait le serpent sur la tête.

_ Je croyais que Nagini était une femelle, chuchota Damon Jugson à Logan Avery.

Nagini se hérissa et siffla dangereusement dans leur direction. Les deux mangemorts pâlirent et Logan n'osa pas répondre à la question de son associé.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le silence oppressant. Nagini est un mâle, _n'est-ce pas_? ~ Termina-t-il en s'adressant au reptile.

Le Serpent se dressa sur lui-même et sembla hocher la tête. Harry le caressa doucement.

« _Bon garçon_. ~ »

Voldemort, qui ne s'en remettait pas de voir le garçon parler Fourchelang, secoua la tête quand il pensa entendre son familier ronronner sous les caresses du Garçon-Qui-Refusait-De-Mourir.

Non, il imaginait des choses. Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Toute cette histoire n'était que l'issue d'un rêve très, très étrange.

_ Love – Luna, action ou vérité ?

_ Action.

Une fiche apparue dans la main du jeune mangemort.

_ Enferme toi dans la salle de bain avec une personne de ton choix, pour les cinq prochaines minutes.

_ _Oooh_ , chuchota Aki, à l'oreille de Raven. _Ça ressemble à 7 minutes au Paradis_.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Luna hocha la tête d'un air rêveur et se leva.

_ Où est la salle de bain ?

Voldemort secoua la tête.

_ La salle de bain est au troisième étage mais il y a ce placard là-bas, fit-il en désignant une porte à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Tu as un placard dans ta salle du Trône ? Demanda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

La main du Mage Noire fut agitée d'un tic nerveux et Harry savait que Voldemort se retenait de lui jeter un Doloris. Bien. Aki n'apprécierait pas cela s'il l'avait fait.

Luna vint alors sautiller jusqu'au Gang et, sous la surprise générale, attrapa Barty par la main et le guida jusqu'au placard. Dès qu'ils furent enfermés, les morveux commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Voldemort prétendit ne pas entendre les paris qui prenaient place de ce côté-ci du cercle.

Comme ils devaient attendre le retour de Luna pour poursuivre la partie, la redhead japonaise en profita pour se servir une nouvelle part de pizza puis servit également Potter, lequel prit sa nouvelle ration sans se poser de questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna et Barty ressortirent du placard. Barty gloussait, une expression rêveuse ornant ses traits et Luna souriait d'un air absent. Les morveux soupirèrent de dépit quand ils ne virent aucun suçons sur la peau exposée, et la monnaie changea de main.

«  _Parleur. ~_  » ronronna Nagini en s'enroulant autour de Harry quand celui-ci le grattouilla à un endroit particulièrement sensible.

Voldemort se massa les tempes. Si ça continuait ainsi, Nagini allait bientôt lui faire la tête pour essayer de tuer le maudit gamin.

_ Action ou vérité, Harry ?

_ Vérité.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que tu prends vérité, Rav', remarqua Dylan.

Potter dévisagea tour à tour les Weasley identiques puis son cousin blond puis soupira.

_ Je sais très bien que quand vous avez enchanté la bouteille, vous avez choisi Trash. Je ne compte pas choisir action avant que Aki ne soit au minimum un peu bourrée. Expliqua-t-il en servant un verre d'alcool à la sa cousine. La pauvre petite serait traumatisée.

Il s'interrompit quand Harry lui donna un léger coup de poing ( par rapport à ceux qu'elle filait à ses ennemis, c'était pas grand chose ) et il lâcha un ''urgh'' avant de frotter son épaule en faisant la moue. 

« Okay, ou plutôt, elle en profitera pour prendre des photos compromettantes et nous faire chanter quand ça l'arrangera. » dit-il et les mangemorts clignèrent des yeux avant de dévisager la redhead avec ahurissement.

Celle-ci but cul sec puis fit la grimace.

_ Urgh c'est immonde. Je déteste l'alcool. Passe le coca s'il te plaît.

Harry s'obtempéra et attrapa la bouteille de soda qu'il lui offrit sans aucune hésitation. Quand il vit le regard perplexe des sang-purs, il secoua la tête.

_ C'est du soda. C'est pas de l'alcool.

Luna attrapa la fiche qui venait de tomber sur ses genoux et sourit vaguement.

_ As-tu perdu ta virginité et si oui, quand et avec qui ?

Tous les sorciers du camp des ténèbres s'attendaient à une réponse négative ( allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ). Probablement parce que Potter avait toujours paru très innocent. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils furent si choqués quand Potter gloussa et répondit d'un ton tranquille :

« Oui, l'année dernière, avec les jumeaux. »

Il y eut un silence.

Puis Adar Vaisey s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'alcool et dévisagea tour à tour Potter, puis les jumeaux Weasley, les yeux écarquillés :

« E - En même temps ?

_ Humumm. » approuva Harry, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Les deux rouquins affichaient un air suffisant et aucun, parmi les morveux, ne semblait surpris par la réponse du gamin Potter.

_ Attendez... vous saviez tous ?! S'exclama Adrian, les yeux grands ouverts.

Aki hocha la tête avec ferveur.

_ Aucun secret entre nous deux. Déclara-t-elle avant de prendre un air pensif. Enfin, presque aucun.

Dylan haussa les épaules.

_ J'étais dans la pièce d'à côté quand ça s'est passé, expliqua-t-il comme si ça n'était rien. Et j'ai eu droit aux détails après.

Luna sourit rêveusement.

_ Les Héliopathes me l'ont chuchoté à l'oreille.

Les mangemorts échangèrent un regard confus. Les recrues se contentèrent de secouer la tête. Les mangemorts n'avaient jamais su si ces créatures existaient réellement, si Lovegood parlait uniquement en langage codé ou si elle était réellement cinglée mais ils savaient que les Lovegood étaient... puissants. Et spéciaux. Très spéciaux. Ils n'allaient pas remettre en question la source d'information de Lovegood.

Dylan servit un nouveau verre à tous ceux dont le verre était vide – c'est à dire tout le monde, sauf Harry et Aki et la majorité but cul sec.

Harry sourit vindicativement quand, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la bouteille désigna Voldemort.

_ Quel chanceux je suis, remarqua-t-il. Action ou vérité, Voldie ?

_ … Action, marmonna-t-il, sachant que la précédente vérité ne lui avait pas réussi des masses.

_ Je vous mets en défi de nous montrer votre véritable apparence ! S'exclama le petit brun, avant qu'une question n'ait pu apparaître dans ses mains.

Et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le Mage Noir envisagea de se frapper la tête contre le sol.

Puis il se reprit et, levant les yeux au ciel, annula tous les glamours qui couvraient sa véritable apparence.

Les cris de surprise résonnèrent dans la salle et les recrues restèrent pétrifiées dans un silence choqué quand ils virent l'apparence de leur Seigneur. Ils ne furent pas les seuls. Les autres mangemorts du Premier Cercle ignoraient eux-aussi que le physique d'homme-serpent n'était qu'une façade. L'homme qui leur faisait à présent face était... et bien, un homme. Un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, et très bien conservé selon la majorité d'entre eux. Aki renifla quand elle vit Raven rosir. Ah ah, pris à son propre piège.

Voldemort haussa un élégant sourcil ( oui, parce qu'il en avait maintenant ) et posa son regard sur chaque personne.

« Et bien ? Est-ce si surprenant ? »

Harry toussa pour couvrir sa surprise et ricana: Voldemort essayait juste de cacher son propre malaise.

_ Vérité. Fit Jugson.

Une question apparut devant Voldemort et il sourit d'un air carnassier.

_ Parmi tous vos amis de sexe masculin, qui sont les deux plus les plus attirants selon vous ?

Jugson n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il répondit :

« Logan et Antonin. »

Harry remarqua que Aki avait attrapé un bloc note et un stylo et griffonnait furieusement dessus. Il secoua la tête. L'inspiration lui venait dans les moments les plus étranges.

Dolohov et Avery affichèrent un air suffisant. Damon Jugson s'était toujours affirmé hétérosexuel, mais au vu des rougeurs qu'il arborait et de la réponse très directe, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il leur avait caché des choses. Peut-être que cette soirée très arrosée, il y a trois ans, lui avait mis des doutes... qui sait ?

_ Euh... Action, fit Val Mulciber, incertain.

Jugson ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant en même temps à un défi lorsqu'une question apparut tout à coup. Il la lut, haussa les épaules et décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien lui donner ce défi-là :

« Lèche la joue de la personne à ta droite. »

Val afficha un sourire penaud et lécha la joue de Rodolphus Lestrange. Celui-ci fit la grimace et s'essuya mais ne réagit pas plus que cela.

_ … Dylan c'est ça ?

Blondinet hocha la tête et répondit à la question avant même qu'elle ne lui fût posée.

_ Action.

Val Mulciber cligna des yeux lorsqu'il lut le défi :

« Danse sur _Lone Digger_ de Caravan Palace pendant une minute. … Quoi ? »

Devant l'air perplexe du mangemort, les sorciers ayant connaissance du monde moldu ( c'est à dire, le gang des morveux ) éclatèrent de rire et la seule japonaise du groupe attrapa son portable high-tech et ouvrit l'application lecteur mp3 avant de rechercher le titre dans sa playlist.

Dylan afficha un sourire amusé et se leva avant d'attraper son cousin britannique et de le traîner à sa suite.

_ Qu'est-ce que – hey ! Il n'est pas dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un ! S'indigna Harry.

_ Oh, allez. Tu ne vas pas me faire danser tout seul quand même ?

Harry se dégagea, croisa les bras et fit la moue.

_ Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Dylan prit un air pensif.

_ Je prends ton tour de cuisine la semaine prochaine.

Harry secoua la tête.

_ De nous deux, je suis le meilleur cuisinier, hors de question.

Blondinet grimaça – au grand amusement des autres sorciers bien que les mangemorts les plus endurcis le nieront probablement-, et se gratta la joue :

« Je prends ton tour de ménage ? » proposa-t-il.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis hocha lentement la tête.

_ Toute la semaine, rajouta-t-il, pour ne pas se faire rouler.

Dylan grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même.

Aki afficha un sourire carnassier et d'un geste discret, la caméra s'orienta légèrement. Elle tapa ensuite doucement sur l'écran tactile de son portable et régla le volume. Une musique très électro retentit dans la pièce et les mangemorts sursautèrent, surpris. Il faut dire, il n'existait pas tant de genres musicaux que ça dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Il faut dire aussi qu'ils ne s'attendaient très certainement pas à voir les cousins se coller l'un contre l'autre tout en se frottant lascivement, au rythme de la musique. D'ailleurs était-ce – est-ce que - ? Est-ce que le blondinet à l'accent américain était en train de faire un suçon à son cousin ? À Potter ? Quoi ?! Voldemort secoua la tête. Non, il ne sentait pas son pantalon rétrécir autour de lui. Et non, il n'était pas dans le déni ! S'il y avait bien une chose que Voldemort n'était pas, c'était un voleur de berceau. Peu importe que Potter et les autres morveux aient la majorité sexuelle. Le mage noir croisa élégamment les jambes pour couvrir son problème soudain. Il avisa la redhead, qui semblait s'éclater et dont la proximité indécente de ses deux cousins ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces gamins ? En fait, s'il devait être honnête, la japonaise était présentement occupée à prendre des photographies de ces deux-là. Était-ce pour un projet d'art quelconque ou... pour un matériel de chantage futur ? Il penchait pour la seconde option. Il ne comptait pas se fier au sourire angélique de la jeune fille. Après tout, il n'avait pas loupé son coup de colère soudain quand Theodore l'avait traité de minus.

Antonin Dolohov jeta un coup d'oeil à son collègue, Augustus, lequel avait porté la main au niveau de son cou, afin de desserrer un peu sa cravate. Bien, il n'était pas le seul à qui la vue avait un tel effet.

Les mains de Raven se baladèrent sous la chemise de Dylan tandis que ce dernier utilisait sa langue pour taquiner sa nuque. Dylan semblait connaître tous ses points sensibles et toutes ses zones érogènes et utilisait cette connaissance sans honte. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Dylan s'était débrouillé pour les connaître. Quoique, le connaissant, et connaissant ses amis, il avait probablement parlé avec Fred & George à un moment ou à un autre. Une main se posa sur sa taille et Raven enroula un bras autour du cou de l'américain et ravala un gémissement quand leurs érections naissantes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre au travers de leurs jeans.

Marcus hoqueta et échangea un regard éberlué avec ses trois amis. Jamais, jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir Potter agir ainsi. En fait, Potter ne leur avait jamais paru vraiment informé sur le sexe, donc ils avaient juste supposé qu'il était aussi innocent qu'il ne le paraissait. Ça, ça n'était clairement pas les actions d'un puceau. Okay, ils l'avaient compris quand H – err... Raven avait répondu à la question de Luna, mais c'était autre chose de le voir... comme ça. Et, pour être honnête, c'était terriblement chaud.

Les mains de Dylan descendirent un peu plus et sa main droite venait juste de se poser sur les fesses du petits quand la voix d'Aki retentit :

« Et TOP ! Fini ! »

Les deux adolescents cessèrent de se languir l'un contre l'autre. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Dylan fit la moue.

« C'est pas juste, j'y étais presque. »

Harry se dégagea et éclata de rire alors que tous deux revenaient s'asseoir.

_ Oui, peut-être bien, chuchota-t-il.

D'habitude, c'était Jeff qui le taquinait en lui proposant d'aller dans sa chambre ( Jeff faisait souvent cela, avec beaucoup de personnes différentes, hommes ou femmes ), mais parfois, Dylan le taquinait aussi. Quoique Dylan, bien que plus jeune que Jeff, était aussi définitivement plus calme et responsable.

Quand ils furent rassis, ils durent faire face aux regards estomaqués de la plupart des mangemorts. Quoi, ils n'avaient jamais vu de collés-serrés ou bien ?

Dylan les ignora complètement et fit tourner la bouteille. S'ils voulaient en parler, ils finiraient probablement par le faire.

_ Rabastan Lestrange, dit-il lentement. Action ou vérité ?

Rabastan dévisagea l'adolescent avec un regard prudent avant de répondre.

_ Vérité.

Le blondinet lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

_ Avez-vous déjà porté des vêtements appartenant au sexe opposé ?

Rabastan vira coquelicot. Cela en soit était une réponse suffisante. Le regard noir qu'il jeta à son frère ( lequel se retenait à grand peine de rire ) en revanche, les intrigua tous.

_ Oui. Murmura-t-il en évitant les regards de tout le monde.

_ Oh, tu nous avais caché des choses, 'Stan.

_ Tais-toi, Logan, gémit Rabastan.

La bouteille tournoya à nouveau et se posa sur... Aki.

_ Vérité. Fit la jeune femme.

_ Ça ne semble pas te gêner de voir tes cousins dans une telle position, fit Rabastan, pensif. Pourquoi ?

Aki haussa les épaules.

_ Garçons, filles, peu importe. Si tu es attiré ou que tu aimes quelqu'un, tant mieux pour toi, mon gars, dit-elle, face aux regards surpris des mangemorts ( il était rare de trouver un(e) sorcier(re) pro-light, n'étant pas ouvertement contre l'inceste ). Je suis très ouverte d'esprit. Remarqua-t-elle, l'air de rien. Eux, ils font juste ça pour déconner, poursuivit-elle en désignant les jumeaux, d'un geste du menton. Mais même si c'était sérieux, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Ce seraient les seuls concernés par leur relation.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les jumeaux Weasley qui à leur tour affichèrent un grand sourire. Il savait que ce message s'adressait particulièrement à eux. Puis Aki reprit, toujours dans un anglais très rouillé mais à peu près compréhensible :

« Tant que ça n'est pas une relation hétéro entre frères et sœurs ou cousins et cousines au premier degré, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire.

_ Quoi ? » fit Logan Avery.

Dylan soupira et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de déformations dues à l'inceste dans un couple hétéro.

Visiblement, bien que toujours perplexes, la réponse leur suffit car les mangemorts ne paraissaient plus aussi perdus qu'avant.

_ Action ou vérité, Dolo-chan ?

Comme la jeune fille le regardait, Antonin devina qu'elle lui parlait, mais si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne l'aurait pas compris.

_ Dolo... chan... ?

_ Humum, approuva la redhead.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Elle raccourcit souvent les noms. C'est courant. Et le _chan_ est un suffixe japonais qu'on rajoute à la fin des noms. En général on rajoute ce suffixe quand on parle à un enfant, qu'un enfant vous parle ou qu'une fille parle. Mais bon... Aki aime bien utiliser ce suffixe.

La fin de son explication se perdit dans sa barbe imaginaire quand il continua à marmonner doucement pour lui-même.

_ Oh... Okay. Je vais prendre action dans ce cas.

Aki ricana et tira la langue à Harry lorsqu'elle tourna la carte qui venait d'apparaître sur ses genoux.

« Retirez votre chemise. »

Antonin cligna des yeux puis obéit et retira sa chemise. Harry rougit un peu plus. Il fallait dire, le russe était vraiment bien bâti. Ça n'était pas qu'il était musclé de partout, mais il avait des abdominaux bien sculpté et son torse était bien défini.

Antonin lui-même afficha un sourire orgueilleux quand il avisa les moues boudeuses de certains. Après tout, il avait certainement travaillé pour obtenir un tel résultat.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Quand Fred répondit vérité, Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué.

_ Quand était la dernière fois que tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? Lut Dolohov.

Fred fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre sereinement.

_ Je dirais il y a environ une heure. Action ou vérité Lucy ?

Malfoy fit un bruit étrange, un mélange entre un coq étranglé et une souris écrasée et jeta un regard ahuri aux deux rouquins.

_ L – Lucy ?

_ Lucy, Lucy ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Nott étouffa un gloussement quand il vit Lucius tourner de plus en plus pâle. Quelqu'un allait probablement mourir avant la fin de la soirée.

Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à propos des Malfoy et de ce genre de jeux révoltant, mais Lucius finit par baragouiner 'Action'.

_ Échangez de vêtements avec la personne à votre gauche.

Lucius couina d'indignation. Il était toujours vêtu des plus riches tissus et il refusait de s'abaisser à porter la robe d'Avery. Logan portait peut-être des tenues de haute qualité, mais les habitudes de Lucius étaient bien plus élevées que celle de l'autre noble.

Il n'eut cependant pas son mot à dire. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, les deux sang-purs avaient échangé de vêtements.

« Oh, fit Logan. Oh, je comprends pourquoi tu portes cette marque maintenant Lucius. Je dois admettre que l'on s'y sent vraiment bien. »

Lucius grogna en réponse. Il refusait d'admettre que les vêtements de Logan étaient eux aussi très confortables. À la place, il fit quelque chose qu'il savait très bien faire **:** il bouda.

_ Mr Vaisey ?

Adar haussa un sourcil : il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour passer sur une base de prénoms ce soir. Visiblement, Lord Malfoy venait de jeter un nouveau caprice.

« Vérité. »

Une fiche apparut dans la main du lord blond et celui-ci éleva un délicat sourcil.

_ Où préférez-vous être embrassé ?

Adar n'eut pas l'occasion de résister au sérum ( il avait toujours eu du mal avec ce genre de potions ) et répondit aussitôt :

« Le téton. »

Puis il rougit violemment et gémit assez pathétiquement.

Marcus, Adrian et Cassius ricanèrent devant l'infortune de leur ami. Ils étaient plus ou moins au courant de cela à cause de... enfin... lors d'une soirée... non, ça n'était pas important, mais ils savaient tous que Adar était très sensible à cet endroit. Plus que d'autres en tout cas. Adar ne releva pas la tête et il n'en eut pas besoin pour savoir que ses aînés riaient de lui. Oooh... quelle charmante façon de faire ses débuts en tant qu'apprenti Mangemort ! ( _Notez l'ironie._ )

« Marcus, action ou vérité ?

_ Action. » répondit l'ex capitaine de Serpentard.

Adar lui jeta un regard noir quand il remarqua les tremblements dans la voix de l'autre. Lentement, un sourire presque sadique étira les lèvres du jeune Vaisey et celui de Marcus commença à se dissoudre.

« Prends une banane, lut Adar Vaisey, tout à coup fort enthousiaste, et mange-là aussi lentement et érotiquement que possible. »

Marcus contempla l'idée de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Mais le mur était trop loin, aussi rejeta-t-il rapidement l'idée.

Après le défi de Marcus – lequel apporta beaucoup de rires mais aussi quelques changements de positions inconfortables-, Flint tourna la bouteille, laquelle désigna Augustus Rookwood.

« Action.

_ Faîtes cinq pompes, lut Marcus, pendant qu'un joueur de votre choix est assis sur votre dos. »

Augustus cligna des yeux puis balaya le cercle d'un regard calculateur.

« Mr P – Harry. Voudriez-vous bien vous joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry cligna des yeux et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi moi ?

_ Demander à l'une de ces demoiselles serait inconvenant de ma part, dit l'homme en inclinant la tête vers Luna et Aki, et vous semblez être le plus léger. 

_ Oh. J'arrive. »

Pendant que Harry se relevait et rejoignait le langue de plomb, celui-ci en profita pour se débarrasser de son long manteau puis se mit en position. Il avait raison : Potter – ou Raven, comme il préférait apparemment être appelé-, était extrêmement léger et il n'eut aucun mal à maintenir son poids tandis qu'il exécutait les cinq pompes demandées.

_ Action ou vérité, Mlle Aki ?

_ Action, répondit la redhead.

Augustus n'avait pas vraiment d'idée, en fait, il avait espéré qu'elle prendrait vérité, il avait beaucoup de questions qui flottaient dans son esprit. Un papier tomba dans ses mains et il lut :

« Asseyez-vous sur les genoux de Fenrir pour les trois prochains tours. »

Le gang de morveux siffla avec enthousiasme et Potter et Aki frappèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre.

« Pas d'attouchement trop déplacés envers ma cousine, GML. » le prévint Harry, en essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

Les mangemorts ne l'avoueraient pas même sous la torture, mais on aurait dit un adorable chaton hérissé.

 _GML ?_ Songea Fenrir en dévisageant l'adolescente qui venait de se percher sur ses genoux.

« Hi, GML, le salua-t-elle.

_ GML ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton plat.

_ Grand Méchant Loup ! Récitèrent en chœur les trois cousins.

_ Oh. »

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, il se contenta de cela. Ses err... associés échangèrent des regards sidérés. Et Fenrir ne réagissait pas ? _Huh_ , s'ils avaient osé lui donner un surnom de ce genre, ils auraient dû fuir, le diable aux trousses mais une bande de gamins le faisait et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Huh, quel flagrante preuve de favoritisme...

_ Euh... vérité je suppose, fit Evan Rosier, lorsqu'on lui posa la question.

_ Quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous avez vu quelqu'un nu ? Lut la redhead.

Evan cligna des yeux.

_ Hier, quand je suis entré dans les vestiaires et ai vu mes coéquipiers se changer.

_ Il y a des vestiaires au Ministère ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Luna ? Fit Aki.

Luna se redressa, vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et lui tendit un biscuit qu'elle enfonça entre les lèvres du garçon, avant de le tapoter sur la tête et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Harry cligna des yeux puis attrapa son cookie et croqua dedans.

_ Humm c'est vachement bon, fit-il, ayant déjà complètement oublié sa question.

Marcus ferma les yeux. Ces gamins n'étaient certainement pas normaux mais bon... ils étaient amusants, il leur accordait bien cela.

_ Logan, action ou vérité ?

Logan pesa le pour et le contre puis suivit l'exemple de son prédécesseur et choisit vérité, sachant que de toute façon, qu'il s'agisse de vérité ou de défi, les deux devenaient de plus en plus chauds et/ou embarrassant.

Evan gloussa quand il lut la question et toussa pour camoufler son rire.

_ Quel est l'endroit le plus étrange où tu te sois déjà soulagé ?

Logan gémit et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains pour cacher les rougeurs qui entamaient ses joues.

« L'une des plantes décoratives du bureau de Slughorn en sixième année. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis plusieurs de ses amis commencèrent à rire et même Voldemort afficha une expression amusée.

_ Q – Quoi ? Fit Rabastan, entre deux gloussements. Comment ça ?

_ Argh. J'avais passé mon après-midi à rédiger un essai et je n'avais pas pu aller aux toilettes puis quand j'ai enfin terminé, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en retard pour ce stupide rendez-vous mensuel avec Slughorn et je devais me dépêcher. Slughorn a toujours été très bavard et il ne voulait pas comprendre que je voulais partir et je ne pouvais pas très bien lui dire que j'avais besoin de pisser, lâcha Logan.

_ Donc tu t'es soulagé dans l'une de ces plantes ? Demanda Rabastan, les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire mal contenu.

_ Il la détestait, répondit Avery en haussant les épaules. C'était un cadeau de sa mère et il trouvait cette plante monstrueuse. Bref, il s'est absenté un moment et je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas de toilettes dans son bureau ?

Les autres sorciers étaient tous bien trop occupés à rire de son malheur et de sa gêne pour lui répondre.

Logan Avery, le visage cramoisi par la gêne et la honte, s'empressa de faire tourner la bouteille pour reporter l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il haussa un sourcil vers sa victime.

_ Rodolphus, action ou vérité ?

Rabastan cessa enfin de rire pour écouter le choix de son frère aîné.

_ Vérité.

_ Votre partenaire fait quelque chose qui vous excite beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lut Logan.

_ Crossdressing, répondit immédiatement l'aîné des frères Lestrange avant de couiner avec surprise face à son propre aveu.

Aki commença à glousser, depuis sa place sur les genoux du loup-garou alpha. Elle était la première à avoir lié les deux choses ensemble. Harry et Fenrir étaient les suivants, Voldemort ayant déjà su depuis un long moment, bien avant cette soirée en fait-, et, peu à peu, tout le monde lia les deux points ensemble et tous dévisagèrent les deux frangins.

« Vous savez, au Japon, les relations incestueuses sont très reprises dans les manga et les animes. À tel point que même en étant un sujet tabou universel et bien... ça ne l'est pas vraiment. Au suivant ! »

Son ordre ramena tout le monde sur terre et détourna momentanément l'attention des Lestrange, ce en quoi ils étaient très reconnaissant. Rabastan n'avait jamais autant rougi que ce soir...

Rodolphus s'éclaircit la gorge pour couvrir son embarras et fit tourner la bouteille.

« Action ou vérité, Miss Luna ?

_ Vérité.

_ Avez-vous déjà eu un ou une ami(e) imaginaire ? Si oui, quel était son nom ? Lut-il.

_ Oui, j'en ai eu une. Son nom était Fanchon. » répondit la jeune fille au regard rêveur.

Oh. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle ressorte des noms de créatures dont elle seule avait le secret, mais il s'avéra qu'elle avait effectivement eu une amie imaginaire. _Duh_.

« Dylan ?

_ Action, répondit aussitôt celui-ci.

_ Improvisez une danse sur _Despacito_ avec un partenaire de votre choix.

_ J'vais m'taper toutes les danses de la soirée ou quoi ? » Demanda Dylan, un brin amusé, pendant que les mangemorts s'interrogeaient mutuellement sur ce que pouvait bien être ''Despacito''. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une chose : c'était probablement une musique. Une musique moldue.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Harry.

_ Nope, dit immédiatement celui-ci. Tu te démerdes ce coup-ci.

Dylan tourna alors la tête vers Aki mais celle-ci ricana en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Désolé, je dois rester sur les genoux de GML pendant trois tours.

Dylan soupira puis balaya la salle du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur Rosier, puis Jugson, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur Adar Vaisey, diplômé de Poudlard en juin dernier.

_ Ooh ! S'exclama Harry, en se resservant un autre verre ( et en resservant tout le monde sauf Aki, qui n'avait pas toujours pas terminé son propre verre ). Tu as bien choisi. Il paraît qu'il s'y connaît pas mal en danse moldue.

Adar rosit un peu, notamment quand l'américain lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser.

_ Tu veux bien m'aider à remplir mon défi ? Demanda celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Aki s'esclaffa et la caméra adopta un meilleur angle de vue.

Vaisey déglutit. Aki lança la musique et Dylan rapprocha l'ex Serpentard tout contre lui avant de placer sa bouche près de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Alors comme ça tu t'y connais en danse moldue ? Tu as déjà entendu parlé de _Kizomba_? Ou de _Perreo_? Non ? Bah, laisse-moi t'apprendre dans ce cas. »

Et, juste comme ça, ils commencèrent à bouger, leurs corps étaient bien plus proches que normalement permis dans un endroit aussi public ( mais après avoir vu les cousins danser, Adar n'était pas vraiment étonné ) et Adar se rendit compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les danses moldues. C'était quoi le Perreo ? Et la Kizomba ? Visiblement, l'une des deux devaient comprendre des mouvement lascifs et osés puisque les deux jeunes hommes étaient présentement collés l'un contre l'autre et Adar sentit très nettement l'érection du blondinet quand celui-ci le fit tourner pour coller son torse dans le dos du jeune Vaisey.

Plus loin, assis sur son fauteuil vivant, Aki avait recommencé à gratter frénétiquement sur son bloc-note. Fenrir essayait de lire par-dessus son épaules mais il ne parvint qu'à voir des caractères étranges, très probablement du japonais... ou peut-être du mandarin... Fenrir n'avait jamais compris la différence. De temps à autres, ils chuchotaient ensemble, mais la jeune femme refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, elle se contentait de lui offrir un sourire énigmatique.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Aki appuya sur stop et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Dylan et Adar, rouges et pantelant, s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, afin de reprendre leur souffle. Profitant du bref silence, Luna se redressa et chuchota quelque chose aux jumeaux – lesquels sourirent diaboliquement et éclatèrent d'un rire sadique qui fit frissonner à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce, même Voldemort-, puis elle se leva et s'approcha du grand mage noir. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil ( puisqu'il n'avait pas encore remis ses glamours ) chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible pour les autres. Après quelques secondes de méditation, Voldemort ricana et hocha la tête. Les trois cousins haussèrent un sourcil mais n'eurent pas de réponse.

« Nous allons chasser les nargoles. On revient après. » leur dit simplement Luna, avant de sautiller à la suite de Fred et George, lesquels avaient déjà atteint la porte. Harry secoua la tête. Il aurait probablement une explication plus tard... peut-être. Généralement, Luna parlait de Nargoles pour faire référence à Dumbledore, Ginny ou Ron, mais Harry ne voyait pas comment.... oh non. Oh non ! Il tourna la tête vers Voldemort, si vite que Aki jura avoir entendu un crac. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il... Voldemort avait-il donné l'autorisation aux jumeaux diabolique et à cet ange de Luna de... Oh Merlin ! Le ciel n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber sur la tête !

_ Aki ?

_ Action.

Dylan réagit avant qu'une fiche n'ait pu apparaître et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres :

« Je te défis de t'inscrire au cours de Twerk de Miss Ayama, dès la semaine prochaine et jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Aki lui lança un regard sombre. Harry essaya d'étouffer son rire derrière une quinte de toux mais il croisa le regard de Dylan et tous deux explosèrent de rire.

_ Oh, ne ris pas Raven, sinon je t'emmène avec moi pour ce cours-là. Fit la redhead en se tournant vers son cousin britannique.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et essaya de se calmer.

_ Je – Je suis désolé Aki, je ne voulais vraiment pas -

Malheureusement, à cause de Dylan, lequel lui adressait des sourires colgate à tout va-, il éclata à nouveau de rire, des larmes de joie s'échappant au coin de ses yeux.

_ C'est bon ! Fit Aki. Je te traîne de force avec moi pour le cours de Twerk. Annonça-t-elle.

Harry cessa subitement de rire et afficha un air un peu pâle.

_ A – Aki ! Je vais être le seul garçon, tu peux pas ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Et... j'ai jamais vu de mecs danser le twerk.

_ Tu seras le premier dans ce cas. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu étais le premier à quelque chose. Lança-t-elle naturellement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Voldemort.

Harry grommela. Rappeler à Voldie sa tentative de meurtre ratée ( sur un bambin de un an ) n'était pas la meilleure façon de détendre le mage noir. À vrai dire, Harry pensait secrètement que tout ce qui n'incluait pas des cris, des larmes et du sang, ne pourrait pas pleinement relaxer le vilain Mage Noir.

De l'autre côté du cercle ( tout du moins, dans les deux autres tiers du cercle ), les sorciers sombres appartenant aux rangs mangemoresques chuchotaient entre eux avec animation. Finalement, ce fut Fenrir qui fut choisi pour poser la question qui animait leurs esprits.

Fenrir _pocka_ doucement la redhead au niveau des côtes et la jeune fille fit un bond avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur les genoux du loup-garou. Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est quoi le Twerk ? »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Voldemort. Akira reporta son regard assassin sur lui à la place. Évidemment, il fallait que ce mage noir de pacotille sache ce que c'était, hein ? D'ailleurs, où avait-il entendu parlé de ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était calfeutré dans son manoir.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et, pour bien montrer son irritation, elle souffla et tourna la tête sur le côté :

« Je ne le dirais pas. »

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Adrian et Marcus reconnaissaient le lien familial qui unissait la japonaise à Potter. Bien sûr, il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux ( ce qui était un peu étrange puisque, bien que eux ne le sachent pas, Harry et Aki n'étaient que très très très lointainement liés ), ils avaient les même yeux verts émeraudes pétillants, et Aki avait probablement eu les cheveux noirs avant de les teindre en rouge, mais c'était davantage ses gestes, ses mimiques, qui se retrouvaient aussi bien chez elle que chez P – Harry. Ils avaient la même façon de bouder. Oh, ils n'avaient pas souvent vu Harry bouder, non, mais, de temps à autres, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, ils pouvaient voir les jumeaux démoniaques taquiner le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor et celui-ci réagirait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tournant la tête sur le côté et gonflant des joues comme un écureuil avant de souffler un bon coup. C'était plutôt adorable. Pas nécessairement dans un sens romantique. Juste adorable.

Barty, toujours assis à côté de Harry, ressemblait à un chiot perdu et abandonné depuis que Luna était partie. Harry sortit une boîte de son sac et l'ouvrit. Il la referma après avoir récupéré un cookie. Tout comme l'avait fait plus tôt Luna avec lui-même, il se tourna vers Barty puis lui enfonça le biscuit dans la bouche avant de lui tapoter la tête.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Barty. Luna va revenir.

Jr hocha la tête ( après avoir réussi à ne pas s'étouffer avec le biscuit ) et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux du Survivant. Harry, ravi, entreprit de caresser doucement les cheveux en bataille du plus âgé.

« Akira, marmonna Dylan en employant le prénom complet de sa cousine. Dis-leur juste.

_ Non.

_ Bon, ben passe-moi ton portable alors, que je leur montre ce que c'est. Fit Dylan

_ Pourquoi tu te sers pas du tiens ?

_ Bah je l'ai explosé contre la vitre du salon ce midi.

_ QUOI ?! J'espère pour toi que la vitre est en état ou que tu l'as réparé. 

_ Err... Oui – Oui-oui-tout-à-fait ! »

Dylan avait beau être le deuxième cousin préféré d'Aki (elle n'en avait que trois donc ça n'était pas compliqué), il ne voulait pas être ciblé par son regard menaçant. Oh, Aki ne le blesserait jamais, mais si quelqu'un osait toucher à un chev... err... à une pierre de son manoir, il n'y avait aucun moyen de prédire comment elle comptait se venger. Probablement à l'aide de photos incriminantes. Akira avait tendance à prendre beaucoup de photos... pour être sûr d'avoir de quoi faire chanter ses victimes si jamais les choses tournaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Oui, ils n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une famille normale. Mais ils étaient une famille tout de même ! Et une méga-super-famille !

Dylan tapa quelque chose sur le navigateur puis appuya sur l'écran pour mettre en grand écran. La musique résonna dans la vaste pièce occupée tandis que Dylan montrait la vidéo à Barty puis il se déplaça pour se positionner entre Aki, GML et le reste des mangemorts. Ceux-ci firent une double-prise quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur la vidéo et ils comprirent pourquoi Aki avait été si réticente à parler. Lucius poussa un couinement d'indignation quand il vit les déhanchements des jeunes femmes qui figuraient sur la vidéo ( **NdA :** _non mais, en vrai, je verrais bien Lucius danser le twerk. Ça partirait encore plus en crackfic, mais ce serait fun_ ). De son avis, c'était une... danse tout à fait révoltante, à son goût. Et, peut-être était-il, quelque part dans son esprit, un peu envieux de leur souplesse et agilité. Les autres mâles étaient pour la plupart comme transfixés par la vidéo qu'ils regardaient. Akira roula des yeux; comptez sur eux pour réagir de cette façon. Son fauteuil vivant en revanche, jeta un coup d'oeil à la vidéo avant de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux. Oh, il pouvait tout à fait imaginer le résultat...

Le loup-garou inclina sur le côté puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Donc, miss Aki, comptez-vous relever le défi ? »

Aki se redressa et ' _arumpha_ ', un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un grognement. Bien sûr, là encore, Fenrir savait que des six gamins qui étaient apparus, trois d'entre eux ( surprise, surprise, le gamin Potter en faisait parti ) n'étaient pas complètement [voire pas du tout] humains.

_ Pas le choix. J'ai toujours réalisé les défis lancés. Grommela-t-elle en attrapant son verre à presque vide.

Urgh, elle détestait ce genre d'alcool.

Finalement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres mangemorts. La vidéo venait de prendre fin et ils semblaient déçus.

_ Et imaginez... Raven va m'accompagner durant ces cours.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand elle vit un certain nombre d'entre eux remuer inconfortablement. Un rire un peu psychotique lui échappa et ses épaules furent secouées par son début de fou-rire.

_ Attends- tends – tends, intervint Harry. Je n'ai jamais agrée à quoique ce soit.

_ Pas besoin, lui répondit la redhead. Tu as ri. Fais face aux conséquences. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

Harry pâlit. Le ton doucereux et le sourire presque démoniaque de sa cousine ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Seigneur, il n'avait même pas encore mis un pied dans sa possible future nouvelle école et il allait déjà avoir la réputation du premier étudiant mâle à s'inscrire aux cours de Twerking.

[:Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'une fois ayant compris qu'il était le cousin d'Aki, les autres étudiants mettraient ça sur le compte des étranges enfants Kazuki et accepteraient vite le nouveau transfert. _Il n'est pas dit qu'ils n'entendraient pas un jour parler de ce gage en question._ ].

Bon... ça n'était pas comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de sa réputation.

Pendant que Harry réfléchissait à sa future vie d'étudiant à _Fujimoto Gakuen_ ( l'école mixte [études magique/moldue] où allaient ses trois cousins, Fenrir chuchotaient toujours à l'oreille de la redhead, lui demandant actuellement si elle pouvait lui envoyer une vidéo lorsqu'elle aurait maîtrisé ' _l'Art du Twerking'_. Aki renifla et lui lança un regard amusé mais ne lui répondit pas. Fenrir songea que cela voulait dire non. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'échanger leurs numéros de portable ( oui parce que Fenrir avait reconnu depuis longtemps que certains trucs moldus n'étaient pas si mal ).

_ Raven !

Harry sursauta et sortit de ses pensées pour voir que tout le monde le dévisageait.

« Huh ? »

Puis il remarqua son visage, flottant au-dessus de la bouteille et rit d'un air gêné.

_ Oh euh, vérité, je pense.

_ Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu prendrais action, murmura Aki en faisant la moue.

_ Ça ne sert à rien que je prenne action maintenant si les jumeaux ne sont pas là pour le constater. J'attendrais leur retour.

_ Oh.

Elle cligna des yeux. Une fiche était apparue sur ses genoux.

_ Oh non ! J'avais une question en tête, moi !

Sa moue n'effaça pas la fiche et la jeune femme fronça le nez.

_ Zut, ça sert à rien, je connais déjà la réponse, marmonna-t-elle, au grand amusement du reste de la pièce. Avec qui, où et quand as-tu partagé ton premier baiser ?

La petite japonaise avait peut-être la réponse à cela, mais pas eux. Était-ce à nouveau les jumeaux Weasley, l'année dernière ?

_ 4è année, avec Barty, dans son bureau. Répondit succinctement Harry.

Il y eut une pause.

Nott sr cligna des yeux, les frères Lestrange l'imitèrent. Les autres n'eurent pas beaucoup plus de réactions, il semblerait que le choc les avait fait geler. Même Voldemort avait la tête d'un moldu qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a (biologiquement parlant) deux papa et pas de maman.

_ QUOI ?!

_ C – Comment ?

Harry leur offrit un regard plat.

_ Bah vous savez, vous posez vos lèvres sur celles de votre partenaire et vous pouvez même insérer la langue si vous -

_ ON SAIT MERCI ! S'écrièrent tous les mangemorts présents, indignés.

Les recrues étaient davantage amusées.

_ Barty était sous Polyjuice à cette période, fit Voldemort, un sourcil haussé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Oh je t'en prie. Chaque professeur de DCFM qu'on a eu était soit mauvais, soit une fraude ou alors a manqué de nous tuer lors de la pleine lune. Il était évident que 'Moody' ne serait pas différent. Comment crois-tu que Barty se soit échappé après ta résurrection ? Je lui ai glissé un mot au sujet d'un passage secret. Jr était déjà parti depuis longtemps quand Dumbledore est enfin arrivé dans le bureau du prof de DCFM.

Cette explication laissa tout les sorciers du Camp des Ténèbres sans voix. Certains peinaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait parce qu'ils n'avaient guère été informés de la situation ayant eu lieu presque deux ans plus tôt tandis qu'une ampoule était apparue au-dessus de la tête de Voldemort. Oh, les zones noires s'étaient enfin éclaircies, apparemment.

_ Attends Potter -

_ Raven, l'interrompit brutalement Harry.

_ … Raven. Donc – si je comprends bien, tu étais au courant pour la présence d'un mangemort ( supposé mort, si je puis ajouter , ''tu peux.'' ) pendant une bonne partie de l'année et tu as... gardé le secret ?

_ Bien sûr. À qui allais-je en parler ? Dumbledore ? C'est pas comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ''plus vieil ami'', expliqua Harry en mimant les guillemets.

Le sourcil gauche de Voldemort tressauta.

* * *

 

Quelques tours passèrent encore pendant l'absence des jumeaux et de Luna. Theodore Nott sr dut boire un... mélange multi-vitaminé très... err... étrange... avec quelques suppléments ajoutés par-ci, par-là, et il en ressorti un peu vert. Amycus Carrow, temporairement débarrassé de sa robe et de sa chemise, dut servir de plateau repas pendant que Jugson dégustait ses fruit sur lui, sans utiliser ses mains. Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington et Val Mulciber entreprirent un hilarant tango à trois voies. Et Akira dut traverser la pièce sur les mains, avant de finalement se rasseoir sur Fenrir. Personne ne fit remarquer à ces deux-là que, les trois tours étant passés, ils n'étaient plus obligés de s'asseoir ainsi.

La bouteille venait juste de désigner Harry ( ''Non mais... déjà ?!'') lorsqu'un crack retentit ( _Voldemort sentit une coche apparaître sur son front. Ces gamins avaient encore traversé les barrières protectrices!_ ) et que Luna apparut, les jumeaux à sa suite et... deux Weasley à la traîne.

Deux Weasley inconscients. _Huh_.

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis haussa les épaules. Ce genre de choses devaient être très perturbant pour n'importe qui mais... Harry était à moitié un Kazuki et ce genre de choses pouvaient donc être considérées comme normales dans le quotidien des Kazuki. Et dans le quotidien de Fred et George Weasley.

Les autres mangemorts restèrent... figés de surprise.

_ Comment diable avez-vous fait ça ?! S'exclamèrent en chœur Aki, Raven et Dylan. N'étaient-ils pas censés être au Terrier ?

Lucius Malfoy renifla d'un air supérieur quand il entendit le mot ''Terrier'' et murmura quelque chose au sujet de terre et de saleté. Les adolescents l'ignorèrent.

_ Oh, simple. On a accompagné Luna a quelques mètres du Terrier puis un on a emprunté le chemin depuis le verger pour entrer discrètement dans la maison. Heureusement, M'man n'a pas regardé l'horloge familiale où elle aurait su qu'on était là. Bref, Luna s'est chargée de demander l'autorisation à m'man pour inviter Ron et Ginny chez elle pour la soirée et nous nous sommes charger de les kidnapper. Maman pense qu'ils sont chez les Lovegood. Ensuite, on a ensorcelé l'horloge murale pour ne pas nous trahir.

Harry siffla et applaudit le trio de revenants. Un bruit résonna et ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir que les deux plus jeunes rouquins, lesquels étaient abandonnés à quelques pas à peine du cercle de joueurs, commençaient à s'éveiller.

_ Ils risquent de mal réagir en se retrouvant face à tout ce monde. Commenta l'air de rien Dylan, en attrapant une part de pizza presque tiède.

_ Oh, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose. Ils ont laissé leurs baguettes à la maison.

Ginny grogna, un grognement terriblement rauque pour une jeune fille de son âge-, et commença à s'extirper de son sommeil sans rêve.

« Harry... » murmura-t-elle, encore dans les limbes de son sommeil.

Oh. Ils avaient pensé trop vite. Harry frissonna d'effroi et alla se cacher derrière Barty, câlinant ce dernier, comme s'il était un nounours géant.

_ Qu'est-ce que - ? » gronda doucement Ronald, en se redressant.

Il découvrit tout d'abord le décor sombre, presque gothique du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Son regard troublé et encore ensommeillé passa ensuite sur chaque visage, pas assez réveillé pour faire de distinction. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur les frères Lestrange. Et Ronald parvint à faire un bond en arrière.

« PAR MERLIN QUE DIABLE !? »

Harry gloussa et sa tête apparut par-dessus l'épaule de Barty.

_ Harry !?!

Harry gloussa à nouveau. Ronald et Ginevra ( laquelle avait finalement émergé de son rêve ), semblèrent pendant un instant pétrifiés puis, alors même qu'ils amorçaient un mouvement pour bondir sur lui, les jumeaux les arrêtèrent et leur offrirent un regard, mi apaisant, mi sévère.

« Voyons, voyons, ne voyez-vous donc pas que vous êtes en train de rêver ? »

Silence. Tout le monde, oui, tout le monde, dévisagea les Jumeaux Terreur avec différents degrés d'incrédulité. Puis, Harry éclata d'un rire hystérique et les regards incrédules furent dirigés vers lui, à la place.

Ron et Ginny clignèrent des yeux.

_ Vous êtes dans un rêve, chuchota Harry, comme s'il leur révélait un grand secret. Un rêve sur l'avenir. Vous êtes en train d'avoir une vision.

Les deux nouveaux venus ne trouvèrent qu'une seule chose à dire :

« Oh. »

Ils entreprirent ensuite de dévisager leur nouvel environnement, comme des lémuriens venant découvrir leur nouvel enclos dans un zoo.

Fred les regarda faire pendant quelques secondes et son frère en profita pour se tourner vers Harry, tout comme les autres occupants de la pièce :

« Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça ? » S'étonna George, un brin ennuyé.

Harry les regarda d'un air impassible.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quand ils se réveilleront et seront dans leurs chambres respectives, au Terrier ?

_ Ils vont hurler au meurtre, dirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Ginny va probablement fondre en larmes et Ron va crier toute l'histoire dans la maison. Poursuivit George.

_ Exactement ! Et est-ce que... ça te semble crédible ? Demanda-t-il en faisant de grands gestes pour inclure leur rassemblement.

_ … Pas vraiment non.

Harry agita son sourcil gauche, l'air de dire ''J'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur toi, cherche pas.'' et se réinstalla confortablement à sa place d'origine, ayant abandonné l'idée de se cacher derrière Barty quand ce dernier se cacha derrière Luna.

_ Ron, Ginny, venez jouer avec nous. On ne vous fera rien, susurra Harry.

Adrian sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

Les deux rouquins accoururent et s'assirent dans le cercle, lançant des regards nerveux et méfiants aux autres occupants du cercle.

_ Vous me faîtes confiance, non ? Demanda Harry, d'un faux air contrit.

Bien sûr, il savait que ces deux-là ne lui accordaient aucune confiance, mais ça lui allait: Harry les dédaignait.

La bouteille tourna, sans attendre la réponse vocale des deux plus jeunes Weasley et la bouteille tomba sur Luna.

« Lune, Lune ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Ooh, j'aime ce jeu ! » Gloussa Ginny, tout en lançant un sourire charmeur à Harry.

Il l'ignora.

Il savait aussi qu'elle aimait ce jeu: c'était durant ce genre de soirée que Ginny embrassait des mecs à la pelle. Autant vous le dire, à quinze ans, sa réputation n'était pas si géniale que ça.

_ Action.

Harry lut la question et gloussa. Oui, il gloussa.

_ Mets ton partenaire ( un joueur de ton choix ) dans la position de ton choix, pour lui donner une fessée.

Theodore, Val et Rodolphus échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression que ça devenait de plus en plus _trash_ ou fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait ? Ils lancèrent un triple regard suspicieux aux jumeaux Weasley et ceux-ci caquetèrent d'un désir malsain lorsqu'ils avisèrent leurs regards. Ouais, ils y étaient définitivement pour quelque chose.

Luna choisit Barty, une fois n'est pas coutume, et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes et de rester ainsi pendant qu'elle lui tournait autour.

Harry pouffa de rire. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais il était certain que Luna était une dominatrice au fond. Y avait qu'à voir comment elle menait Neville, à la baguette. Un ' _clac_ ' résonna, suivi d'un glapissement surpris, et la bouteille tourna à nouveau alors que les deux joueurs retournaient à leur place. Mangemorts et recrues jetèrent un regard méfiant à Luna.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George tendirent chacun un gobelet à leurs plus jeunes frère et sœur, tout en omettant de mentionner les quelques gouttes de sérum de vérité qu'ils avaient glissé dedans. Après tout, tout le monde y avait eu droit avant eux. Ça n'était que naturel de faire la même chose, non ? Quand les deux eurent bu leurs verres, George les resservit.

Jugson, qui avait choisi Action, fut ordonné de tenir la main à Logan Avery pour les trois prochains tours.

Puis vint Ginny, qui avoua que son premier rêve érotique la comprenait elle, dans un échange langoureux avec Harry Potter.

Personne ne manqua le frisson d'effroi qui traversa le petit brun, ni le regard plaintif qu'il jeta à sa cousine, l'air de dire : « Ne me laisse jamais seul avec cette folle-obsédée. » 

Malfoy s'indigna lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de faire un strip tease. Il s'exécuta bon gré mal gré, mais les autres durent avouer que Lucius Malfoy savait quoi faire de son corps. Il s'arrêta trop tôt ( selon les trois seules filles présentes dans la pièce ), avant d'avoir pu retirer son sous-vêtement. Fenrir gronda doucement et passa un bras autour de la taille de la redhead.

« Miss Aki ?

_ Euh... Action.

_ Embrassez la personne que vous trouvez la plus attirante dans la salle. »

Aki leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, les joues rosies, mais obtempéra et tourna la tête pour poser un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

Fenrir resta cloué, puis afficha un sourire satisfait. Lucius couina à nouveau d'indignation : il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un avait préféré la _bête_ à lui, Lord Malfoy, un sang-pur de renommée.

_ Rav, action ou vérité ?

_ Action, répondit le jeune homme, en lançant un regard pointu aux jumeaux Weasley.

Ceux-ci levèrent les pouces dans sa direction.

_ Assieds-toi sur les genoux de Dolohov pour un French Kiss, résuma-t-elle quand le visage du mangemort apparut en même temps que la question.

Ginny piailla, mais elle fut ignorée et Harry poussa une petite bouteille de sake japonais vers sa cousine. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

_ Je suis simplement en train d'espérer que tu auras tout oublié d'ici demain. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me taquiner ou faire chanter _D -D_ , dit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste décontracté, tout en regardant Dylan lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

Celui-ci frissonna d'effroi. Il ne savait pas d'où leur cousine avait pris cette mauvaise habitude, mais elle était devenue experte en matière de chantage.

Aki le regarda alors qu'il s'approchait du mangemort mentionné plus tôt, puis elle-même haussa les épaules et se débarrassa du bouchon d'un coup de dent avant de prendre une goulée.

« Urgh.. c'est immonde. » murmura-t-elle, bien que l'on devina qu'il s'agissait plus d'une habitude que d'autre chose puisqu'elle continua à boire malgré tout.

Harry s'installa à califourchon sur Lord Dolohov et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'autre, ronronnant avec satisfaction quand il sentit les abdos clairement dessinés se contracter contre la paume de sa main. Il resserra un peu ses cuisses contre les hanches du langue-de-plomb et sourit quand il le vit déglutir. D'humeur taquine, Harry posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du mangemort, avant de les lécher doucement, le regard espiègle. Antonin grogna doucement et ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches du petit brun alors qu'il approfondissait l'échange. Il laissa échapper un souffle entre deux baisers, quand Harry roula des hanches et que leurs érections naissantes se frottèrent au travers de leurs pantalons.

Fenrir, qui lui-même était affecté par le spectacle offert à leurs yeux, chuchota à la demoiselle assise sur ses genoux :

« Et cela ne te gêne pas de voir ton cousin ainsi ? »

Ceux qui n'étaient pas complètement hypnotisés par le spectacle, tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la réponse.

« Tant que l'adoption du sang n'est pas réalisé, Raven et moi ne sommes que très lointainement liés mais, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai grandi avec des garçons. Il y a longtemps que ce genre de scènes a cessé de m'affecter. Je ne raconterais pas le nombre de fois où je suis tombée sur Jeff et l'une de ses conquêtes OU sur Jeff et Dylan. »

La jeune fille soupira alors que la pointe de son stylo bille tapait contre son bloc, ignorant Dylan, lequel s'était étouffé en entendant sa confession. Elle ne loupa pas, en revanche, les regards scrutateurs que les frères Lestrange jetèrent au blondinet.

_ Il n'y pas longtemps, Raven était encore le plus pur de nos tous. Les jumeaux l'ont pervertis.

Aki dévisagea la Weaslette, qui avait pris un air rêveur en l'écoutant. oh. Cette petite garce n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de convertir son cousin pour ses propres désirs pervers. Elle ne faisait rien à ceux-là _(les mangemorts)_ parce qu'elle figurait que Raven allait les mener par le bout de la baguette d'ici quelques temps à peine et que ceux-ci n'oseraient pas/plus blesser Rav, mais la Weaslette, _huh_ , hors de question.

Pendant ce temps, Antonin avait fait descendre ses mains pour les poser sur le postérieur de Harry et l'adolescent laissa échapper un gémissement.

Aki leva les yeux vers eux murmura :

« Okay, c'est peut-être un peu perturbant à regarder finalement. »

Fenrir ricana.

_ C'est étrange... ça n'est pas perturbant quand Jeff ramène ses partenaires à la maison.

Dylan s'esclaffa.

_ J-chan ramène _toujours_ des gens à la maison.

Aki le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

_ Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas contre ça. Tu étais même particulièrement enthousiaste quand ton cher frangin t'as invité à partager un de ses partenaires.

Dylan rougit violemment et décida que regarder Raven et Dolohov était plus intéressant. Fenrir aboya de rire.

Dylan déglutit. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie sexuelle dans l'air et savait que Raven était probablement à Elysium, là tout de suite. Raven était un incube. Il se nourrissait de l'énergie sexuelle. Récemment cependant, son cousin avait semblé épuisé et en manque de sommeil et Dylan savait qu'il ne s'était pas _nourri_ depuis un moment. Ni d'énergie sexuelle, ni de sang. Il supposait que les jumeaux avaient décidé de jouer Trash, en partie parce que c'était plus fun ainsi, et en partie pour Raven.

Marcus sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il regardait Pot – Raven et Dolohov. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était une vue des plus érotiques et il savait que Mini-Flint était entièrement d'accord ( _Pourquoi tous les mangemorts nommaient leurs membres avec ''Mini'' ? Étaient-ils réellement dirigés par leur libido ?_ ).

Finalement, les deux mâles se détachèrent à contrecœur et Harry avec réticence descendit des genoux d'Antonin. Il ne retourna pas à sa place d'origine. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses iris flashèrent d'un éclat violet.

_ Action ou vérité GML ?

_ Action.

Fenrir fit la moue mais accepta de chanter une chanson paillarde du choix de ses collègues ( Harry ne connaissait pas de chanson paillarde et avait laissé le choix aux mangemorts, lesquels semblaient en connaître un rayon. Cela, en soit, en disait long sur eux. ). Bien sûr, tout le monde rit car, en plus des paroles plus que douteuses, Fenrir chantait horriblement faux.

La bouteille tournoya et s'arrêta sur Dylan. Celui-ci grommela sous son souffle qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à danser à nouveau – après avoir ingéré autant d'alcool, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir bien tenir debout-, et choisit la sûreté en répondant vérité.

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain toi et tes cousins. Donc qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Les interrogea Fenrir.

Les trois cousins affichèrent un sourire espiègle et Dylan répondit en premier.

_ Je suis un loup-garou. Jeff – mon grand frère-, est un vampire.

Fenrir l'avait senti. Mais il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'était les deux autres. Il avait ses suspicions, mais il n'était certain de rien.

Il tira la langue à ses deux cousins. Aki haussa les épaules.

_ Hybride. Mi vamp, mi loup.

Harry s'esclaffa.

_ Incube.

Sa révélation fut suivie d'un clin d'oeil aux mangemorts. Voldemort n'était pas surpris. Il avait reconnu l'atmosphère dans l'air, quand Potter et son mangemort avaient commencé à... à... bref.

Dylan fit tournoyer la bouteille. Harry essaya de ne pas être déçu quand elle s'arrêta sur Jugson et non pas sur Ron, lequel était le plus proche du mangemort.

_ Action.

Un sourire amusé et excité étira les lèvres du blondinet quand une fiche apparut sur ses genoux :

« Jouez à ''Je n'ai jamais'' pendant vingts minutes avec les autres joueurs. »

D'un geste de la main, Nott Sr fit resservir tout le monde et Augustus Rookwood jeta discrètement un léger sortilège de contrainte sur tout le groupe: de cette façon, aucun ne pourrait échapper à son shot d'alcool même s'ils essayaient.

Jugson prit un air pensif avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'étire ses traits :

« Je n'ai jamais prononcé le mauvais nom pendant l'acte. »

Evan jura, de même que Val Mulciber et Amycus Carrow. Tous trois burent, au grand amusement du reste de la pièce.

_ C'est arrivé une fois. UNE fois. Jura Evan Rosier, sous son souffle.

George, qui était le plus proche, à gauche, de Jugson, prit la suite :

« Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de plaisir à recevoir la fessée avant, pendant ou après l'acte. »

Harry jura et descendit son verre, rapidement suivi par Luna.

Les mangemorts leur offrirent un regard plat _( quoi que Harry crut reconnaître un éclat lubrique chez la plupart d'entre eux )_. Harry ne daigna pas leur répondre verbalement. Il _humpha_ et détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Luna ne fit que sourire tranquillement. Harry se servit à nouveau : il refusait de penser à Luna dans... dans ce genre de situations. C'était juste... ils avaient toujours l'impression que Luna était le petit ange innocent du groupe mais eux, eux, ils savaient que Luna pouvait échafauder des plans pervers et vicieux envers leurs ennemis.

« Je ne me suis jamais fait arrêté par les Aurors ou l'équivalent moldu des Aurors. » lança Fred, un rictus narquois scotché sur ses lèvres.

Lucius descendit son verre, de même que Val Mulciber, Amycus Carrow, Augustus Rookwood, Logan Avery et Rodolphus Lestrange, Theodore Nott Sr et Jugson suivirent. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu les noms des trois derniers dans les articles de journaux concernant les incarcérations pour actes mangemoresques. Bien sûr, des rumeurs avaient couru mais rien n'avaient été prouvé. Evan Rosier, qui avait aussi pris son shot, avait probablement été arrêté pour autre chose. La véritable surprise fut quand Dylan et Raven descendirent à leur tour leur verre.

Tous les mangemorts dévisagèrent le Survivant avec effarement. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules :

« On est entré par effraction chez l'ancien principal d'Aki. Il n'a pas apprécié qu'on redécore son bureau. 

_ On a été relâché quelques heures plus tard. » rajouta Dylan, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Les mangemorts regardèrent alors Aki et remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son verre.

_ Quoi ? Fit celle-ci quand elle avisa son regard. Si j'ai un jour fait quelque chose d'illégal, je ne suis jamais resté assez longtemps pour me faire coincer.

Elle les laissa ingérer ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de soupirer :

« Je n'ai jamais rendu un devoir - dans ma pire matière, à temps. »

Elle ricana quand la grande majorité fut contrainte de boire. Après tout, à Poudlard, il était rare que les enseignants fassent preuve de laxisme en matière de délais. Seul Fenrir ne but pas. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rendre un seul devoir dans les temps.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Oula, il commençait à avoir un peu le tournis. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand, en rouvrant les yeux, il vit les grimaces que faisaient les deux plus jeunes Weasley en avalant l'alcool.

Harry, qui était à côté d'Aki, décida de se venger de George pour avoir exposé au grand jour l'un de ses fétiches sexuels et déglutit avant de prendre la parole :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de Daddy kink. »

Et tout allait très bien, seulement, les mangemorts virent son sourire narquois se métamorphoser en une expression horrifiée. Et ils comprirent pourquoi quand - alors que Fred, George et Evan Rosier attrapaient leurs verres ), le gamin les imita.

L'un des jumeaux lui adressa un rictus amusé.

« C'est ta faute ! s'exclama Harry. C'était jamais arrivé avant que tu ne commences !

_ En même temps, tu n'avais jamais couché avec personne avant nous. Fit remarquer George, après avoir avalé son shot.

_ QUOI !? Vous avez couché avec Harry !? » s'indigna Ginny.

Son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et la fureur brillait dans ses yeux. Ça n'était pas très joli à voir. Ginevra était une jolie jeune fille d'après Harry, mais vraiment pas son style. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à sa mère, cela suffisait pour le rendre malade rien qu'à l'idée de sortir avec elle.

Fred adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de se tourner vers sa jeune sœur :

« Déçu de ne pas l'avoir dépucelé ? »

Harry _facepalma_ , le rouge aux joues. Bon sang, il était présent ! Pouvaient-ils ne pas parler de sa vie sexuelle comme si ça regardait tout le monde ? Okay, Harry était peut-être un peu hypocrite après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt mais il avait réalisé son action et ça n'était franchement pas sa faute si les Incubes & Sucubes avaient tendance à être de gros exhibitionnistes.

_ Tu t'y connais tellement bien dans ce genre de choses. Poursuivit George, d'un ton malicieux.

En temps normal, Harry aurait désapprouvé ce genre de comportement. Oui mais... Ginevra était en train de récolter ce qu'elle avait semé au cours des deux dernières années. Tout avait débuté lorsqu'elle était en troisième année et avait décidé de commencer à se faire jolie. Ni Harry, ni les autres avaient quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. C'était après, que ça avait commencé à partir en vrille. Ginny avait... commencé à se comporter de façon assez garce avec ses autres frères, plus particulièrement Percy et les jumeaux. C'était notamment pour cela que Percy ne venait plus aussi souvent au Terrier. Les jumeaux l'avaient très mal pris. Puis Ginny et ses amies avaient commencé à prendre leurs aises et à porter des vêtements de plus en plus courts lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas obligées de porter l'uniforme de Poudlard. Après cela, Ginny avait refusé d'écouter les sermons de ses frères et les rembarrait toujours sèchement. La dernière goutte avait été quand la plus jeune Weasley avait commencé à flirter avec plusieurs garçons en même temps tout en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle deviendrait un jour Mrs Potter. Pas que quiconque y ait réellement cru.

La quatrième année de Ginny... peut-être que pour elle cela avait été fun, mais Harry avait passé sa cinquième année ( outre s'inquiéter au sujet de Voldemort et Dumbledork ) à réconforter les jumeaux, qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire pour leur jeune sœur. Notamment lorsqu'ils avaient entendu, au détour d'un couloir, que _Corner_ avait apparemment conclu avec la Weaslette. Puis il y en avait eu d'autres. Le comportement encore trop protecteur des jumeaux n'avaient pas été apprécié par la cadette de la fratrie Weasley et leur lien fraternel était à présent presque brisé.

Il y eu un silence maladroit, puis Dylan ouvrit la bouche :

« Je n'ai jamais joué de vilaines blagues à Dumbledore. »

Sans surprise, Fred et George levèrent leurs verres. Ainsi que Rabastan et Rodolphus, puis Augustus, Antonin et Logan. Jugson suivit, de même que Nott et... Voldemort.

Ce dernier haussa un élégant sourcil _(_ **NdA :** _souvenez-vous, il en avait maintenant, puisqu'il n'avait pas remis son glamour )_ devant les regards sidérés qui volaient dans sa direction.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Et je ne me suis jamais fait prendre.

Puis... Aki, Luna et Raven attrapèrent leurs verres et burent cul sec.

Harry haussa un sourcil dans la direction d'Antonin. Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres du russe.

_ J'ai utilisé quelques charmes pour que toutes les portes du château lui claquent dans le nez ou au derrière chaque fois qu'il en passerait une.

Harry gloussa derrière ses mains. Il sentait l'alcool prendre lentement le dessus mais, comment dire, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sous l'emprise de l'alcool et il trouvait que son contrôle était plutôt bon pour un adolescent, pire, pour un Incube.

Chacun y alla de son commentaire puis, tous les sorciers du camp des Ténèbres tournèrent la tête vers la petite asiatique assise sur les genoux de Fenrir.

« Oh, et bien... j'ai envoyé quelques trucs et conseils à Raven pour son plan. »

Du coup, les regards tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Luna et les jumeaux puis haussa les épaules :

« Bah, on voulait le décrédibiliser auprès de la presse donc on a utilisé pas mal de trucs et... »

Il se tut un instant.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Dîtes, vous saviez que Dumbledore s'était promené nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il y a quelques mois ?

Evan s'étrangla de rire. Comment ne pas savoir ? Cela avait fait la Une de la GaZette grâce à l'une des sources anonymes de Rita Skeeter. Le vieux bâtard avait été escorté par les Aurors ( après avoir enfilé une robe ) jusqu'au Ministère et avait été interrogé puis longuement sermonné sur la surconsommation d'alcool quand Dumbledore s'était trouvé incapable d'expliquer ses actions.

_ Attends... tu – vous... vous avez fait ça ?

Les jumeaux et Luna affichèrent un faux air innocent alors que Aki et Raven leur tirèrent la langue.

Ronald et Ginny, eux, piaillèrent avec indignation au nom de leur cher et tendre directeur.

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Harry ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser entraîner là-dedans ! S'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

_ À vrai dire, c'est moi qui ait initié cette idée. rumina Harry, à l'amusement général.

_ Et c'est moi qui ait envoyé les photos à Rita Skeeter. » ajouta Luna.

Barty rit joyeusement et enroula un bras autour de la taille de la blondinette.

_ On espérait juste qu'il se ferait arrêter pour exhibitionnisme. Reprit Harry.

Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_ Hum... fit lentement Aki, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais pensé à vendre des préservatifs goût hostie au Vatican(1).

Tandis que les mangemorts essayaient vainement de comprendre les différents termes de la phrase de la redhead, le blond, Dylan, gémit de désespoir et attrapa son shot.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça. »

Aki haussa les épaules.

_ J'étais tellement choquée que ça m'est resté en tête.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Les interrogea Evan Rosier, en faisant la moue.

_ Hh pour que vous compreniez cette phrase, il faudrait qu'on vous fasse un débriefing sur la religion dans le monde moldu et comme je suis sûre que d'ici demain, vous ne vous en souviendrez plus, ça ne sert à rien qu'on vous explique maintenant. Dylan, à toi.

Dylan parut réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça pour lui-même.

_ Je n'ai jamais maté un ou une de mes profs.

Presque tout le monde but à celle-là. Antonin jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et haussa un sourcil. Harry haussa les épaules en réponse.

_ Thomas Vector est jeune et il est plutôt chaud. J'y pouvais rien, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Le sourire espiègle qui apparut une demi seconde plus tard sur ses lèvres lui prouva que Harry n'avait en fait pas honte d'avoir eu un bref crush pour un de ses profs.

Cassius Warrington et Adrian Pucey agréaient de tout cœur avec Harry.

« C'est clair que Vector est très sexy. 

_ Très, approuvèrent les jumeaux. Mais on préfère tout de même Sev. » conclurent-ils en descendant leurs verres.

Cela leur valut des regards incrédules. Les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley en pinçaient pour Severus Snape ?! Ben ça alors !

 

Puis alors, ils remarquèrent que la jeune japonaise jouait avec son verre, avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de la confusion, voire de l'hésitation.

« Aki ? Fit Po – Raven. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Si c'est le proviseur, ça compte ou pas ?

Harry pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

Alors seulement, Aki consentit à avaler son verre... seulement pour faire face aux sourcils élevés d'au moins la moitié d'entre eux. Elle sentit aussi Fenrir se tendre dans son dos. Elle prit un ton défensif :

« Quoi ? Joshua sait qu'il est séduisant. 

_ Joshua ? Vous appelez votre proviseur par son prénom ? » l'interrogea Nott Sr.

Aki acquiesça.

_ Ça a été comme ça depuis qu'il a traversé le toit du manoir pour se crasher dans mon salon, afin de me recruter dans son école, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Elle ignora les regards ahuris qu'elle reçut et poursuivit.

_ De toute façon, il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Mr le Directeur, il préfère qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, donc bon. Je ne vais pas énerver un vampire quatre fois centenaire juste pour respecter les distances élèves-profs.

Les mangemorts ne purent que cligner des yeux. Vampire ? Depuis quand on laissait des créatures avoir ce genre d'emplois ? Ah... attendez... elle ne vivait pas en Grande-Bretagne... Le Japon était déjà bien avancé, pas comme la Grande-Bretagne Magique (GBM).

Après quelques minutes, l'un d'entre eux sortit finalement de sa torpeur.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un ici présent. » leur parvint la voix fluette de Luna.

Barty s'étouffa avec sa salive quand son cerveau procéda l'information que venait de leur transmettre la blondinette. Il essaya de ne pas laisser son immense joie transparaître sur son visage, mais au vu du rictus narquois de son Seigneur, un sourire niais flottait probablement sur son visage.

Plus d'un descendit son verre en entendant la déclaration de Luna. 

« Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels. » lança soudain Val Mulciber.

Tout le monde fit les gros yeux en le regardant, choqué. Mulcibert était un très bel qui approchait vaguement la quarantaine et il était très bien conservé. Vraiment, il était bel homme.

Les regards choqués se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que Val se penche et n'attrapa son shot qu'il descendit d'une traite. Le mangemort haussa simplement les épaules face aux regards ahuris et interrogateurs qu'il reçut.

« J'avais soif. Je ne voulais pas attendre. »

Aki s'esclaffa.

Sur tout le groupe, seuls Ron et Aki ne burent pas.

En fait, Ron faillit piquer une crise lorsqu'il vit sa sœur avaler le contenu de son verre. Ginny cependant, lui répliqua vertement qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, parce qu'à son âge, il était toujours puceau ( Aki fronça les sourcils. 16 ans n'était pas ''en retard'' selon elle. Seize ans était même plutôt précoce. Harry était à part parce que Harry était un incube ).

Puis elle vit que tout le monde la regardait avec stupeur et elle éleva un sourcil.

_ Nous autres japonais, sommes pudiques là-dessus, dit-elle simplement, comme si cela devait tout expliquer.

_ C'est par choix, rajouta Harry, les yeux plissés quand il vit Ginny envoyer un rictus vindicatif vers Aki. Je ne compte le nombre de propositions indécentes qu'on t'a fait par le passé.

Aki haussa les épaules.

_ Ça ne semblait juste pas le bon moment. Je ne suis pas pressée.

Un léger sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit le loup-garou dans son dos se relaxer en entendant cela.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle voulait un partenaire digne de la courtiser ( aussi arrogant que cela puisse paraître ) et elle savait qu'elle devait choisir un compagnon puissant pour honorer son clan.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec personne, non. Juste qu'elle n'était jamais allée trop loin.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Weaslette alors qu'elle prenait la parole :

« Je n'ai jamais été considérée ou traitée – à raison-, de pute ou de prostituée. »

Ginny avala son verre. Comme tout le monde était fixé sur elle, personne ne remarqua Evan et Rabastan descendre leurs shots.

Aki, par contre, ne les loupa et étouffa un gloussement. Elle aurait dû se douter que les mangemorts avaient un truc pour le Dirty Talk durant les rapports sexuels.

« GINNY ! » s'exclama Ron, choqué.

Ginny, le visage enflammé par l'embarras et la fureur, reposa son verre et jeta un regard assassin à la redhead. Et celle-ci eut l'audace de lui rire au nez !

« Je n'ai jamais eu recours au Dirty Talk avec mon ou ma partenaire du moment. » lança Luna, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il était tellement étrange et stupéfiant d'entendre la douce, douce et innocente Luna Lovegood utiliser ce terme, que les mangemorts restèrent figé pendant bien cinq secondes avant de se reprendre.

Harry, Fred et George levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent avec Aki, Evan et les frères Lestrange. Voldemort avala tranquillement le contenu de son verre et Fenrir attrapa prudemment le sien après que les gosses aient descendu leurs shots.

Ginny prit le sien, le rouge aux joues et essaya d'ignorer les rictus narquois des mangemorts.

Cette soirée était en train de ruiner sa réputation.

Harry ricana derrière son verre. La réputation de Ginny pouvait déjà difficilement tomber plus bas, alors ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

« Je croyais que tu étais vierge ? » chuchota Barty en dévisageant la redhead.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle était aisément embarrassé sur ce sujet et n'aimait pas spécialement parlé de SA vie sexuelle. Pas devant des inconnus en tout cas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je suis vierge. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais fait des trucs avec d'anciens partenaires. Mâle ou femelle.

Les ''trucs'' se référençaient au préliminaires et à quelques petits jeux érotique. Et, Aki était hétéro, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas tenté quelque chose avec une autre fille lorsqu'elle était confuse sur sa sexualité. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ces choses là.

Elle préférait juste les mecs, c'est tout.

Fenrir, qui avait commencé à gronder légèrement en l'entendant mentionner d'ex partenaires, s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit le 'femelle'. Oh. Oh c'était sexy.

Harry jeta un bref regard suspicieux à Greyback avant de reporter son attention sur Antonin. GML allait avoir du pain sur la planche s'il tenait à sortir avec sa cousine; Aki aimait faire patienter ses soupirants. Généralement pour voir s'ils allaient lâcher l'affaire ou non.

« Je n'ai jamais été dans un bar gay. » déclara hautainement Lucius Malfoy.

Seuls lui, Ginny et Ron ne burent pas.

Raven, Aki et Dylan gloussèrent en les voyant faire les gros yeux.

_ Quoi ? Fit la redhead. C'est bien plus décontract' là-bas que dans la plupart des autres bars.

Harry lui envoya un sourire malicieux. Il savait que la principale raison pour laquelle sa cousine faisait la tournée des bars gay avec eux étaient parce qu'elle était une yaoiste, et parce que l'inspiration la prenait dans les moments les plus étranges. Sa cousine était bloggeuse et écrivain amateur, après tout. Et peut-être aussi, parce qu'elle avait des contacts un peu partout et ne risquait pas de se retrouver toute seule. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'ils la laissaient seule dans un bar, elle se faisait toujours draguer. Harry n'avait pas peur pour sa cousine, non, il avait peur qu'elle castre le rustre qui essaierait de la peloter sans son accord.

_ Laisse, cousine, fit Harry, avant de jeter un regard hautain à Malfoy. On n'est pas tous des vieux coincés.

Evan, Rabastan et Fenrir pouffèrent de rire et un léger rictus étira les lèvres d'Antonin. Ils n'en rirent que plus fort quand ils entendirent Lucius couiner d'indignation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était dans ces moment-là qu'ils appréciaient le plus Malfoy; quand l'autre homme était grognon.

Aki choisit ce moment-là pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre et grimacer en voyant les aiguilles pointer une heure précise. Elle s'étira un peu et se retourna pour picorer la joue du loup-garou – lequel cligna des yeux, sans comprendre d'où cela venait-, puis se leva ( ah, il commençait à comprendre. Et il n'était pas un loup heureux. ).

Face aux regards interrogateurs, elle tapa son index contre sa montre.

« J'ai un exam dans trente minute. Je dois préparer mon sac et filer en cours. »

Raven cligna des yeux. Oh, c'est vrai, elle avait une session d'examens avant les vacances d'août.

_ Bonne chance ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Aki sourit de toutes ses dents et s'accroupit pour enlacer son cousin.

« N'oublie pas de te protéger. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Raven rosit légèrement mais acquiesça d'un air solennel.

D'un geste de la main, la caméra qu'elle avait posé à un coin stratégique de la pièce, au début de la soirée, était dans ses mains et elle retira la pellicule avant d'en insérer une nouvelle. La caméra reprit sa place originelle. Et personne ne posa de question. Elle récupéra alors ses BL ( après en avoir tendu un à Barty, lequel rougit violemment mais accepta le don ) et récupéra une bouteille de vodka. Quand elle vit l'air interrogateur de Raven, elle haussa les épaules.

« Jeff et moi avons exam de mathématique, suivi par Potions. Je pense que nous voudrons tous les deux oublier l'horrible journée qui se profile. 

_ Oh okay. »

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi Dylan ne passait pas ses exams en même temps qu'eux – tout était compliqué et Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris donc bon-, la chose est : Aki devait partir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour sa pire matière, les mathématiques. D'ailleurs, elle faisait bien de partir tout de suite, connaissant ses tendances à atterrir à l'opposé de là où elle était censée se rendre.

« Bon je dois y aller. Continuez sans moi et à la prochaine ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle agita la main aux personnes présentes et adressa un clin d'oeil à Fenrir, lequel faisait la moue-, puis disparut dans un flash violet. Ah autant pour lui, Aki avait décidé de ne pas tenter le portail magique cette fois-ci.

Pendant un instant, il y eut un blanc. Puis Harry gloussa et se colla un peu plus contre Antonin. Le russe cligna des yeux.

Fred inclina la tête sur le côté puis s'esclaffa :

« Je crois que l'alcool commence enfin à faire effet. 

_ Heh ~ Je crois qu'il s'est passé vingt minutes. On devrait repartir sur Action ou Vérité. » fit Dylan, pensif.

Tout le monde acquiesça tandis que Ron et Ginny, peu habitués à boire autant d'alcool ( forts en plus de cela ) dodelinaient de la tête pour dire oui.

Harry, murmura de façon incohérente sous son souffle tandis qu'il se pressait contre Dolohov. Antonin savait que le petit incube avait besoin de plus qu'un chaste contact et il entendait bien régler son problème dès qu'ils seraient hors de portée des deux Weasley.

« Jugson, action ou vérité ?

_ Em... Vérité. »

Une fiche tomba devant Evan, lequel la lut attentivement avant de tourner la tête vers son associé.

_ Est-ce que tu dors nu ?

Jugson cligna des yeux, rosit légèrement avant de masquer sa gêne par un regard cryptique.

« La plupart du temps, oui. »

Jugson fit tourner la bouteille et la regarda s'arrêter sur Weasley - le garçon. Quand le mangemort lui posa la célèbre question – le tout accompagné d'un regard neutre que Ronald prit pour un regard meurtrier-, le rouquin manqua de se faire dessus. Il tint bon cependant et répondit bravement ( de son avis en tout cas ) :

« Vérité. »

Le temps que Jugson trouve une question, une fiche était déjà tombée devant lui et il la lut à voix haute :

« Pensez-vous être parfait pour le rôle de mari idéal ? Si oui, pourquoi ? »

Quatre minutes et vingt-neuf secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous encore en train d'écouter Ronald leur compter son incroyablement longue liste de qualités.

Pour dire combien c'était ennuyeux, Raven manqua de s'endormir sur Antonin. Pas qu'un des deux ne se plaigne de ce détail-là.

Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui assomma Ron lorsqu'elle lui balança son poing dans le visage. Ils voulaient croire que c'était accidentel – après tout, elle était plus qu'un peu pompette la gamine-, mais ils n'y croyaient pas trop.

« Dylan ? Fit Harry, après que la Weaslette ait fait tourner la bouteille.

_ Vérité.

_ Err... zut. Es-tu vierge ? Demanda Ginny.

_ Bien sûr que non. »

Au moins, la réponse était clair. Même si, de toute façon, c'était déjà évident. Dylan fit tournoyer la bouteille et la regarda s'arrêter sur Greyback.

« Action ou Vérité, GML ?

_ Action. »

Dylan fit la moue, il comptait sur lui pour choisir Vérité, comme ça il pourrait s'assurer de la sincérité de l'alpha sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa cousine mais visiblement, c'était raté. Une fiche tomba à côté de lui. Il la lut, cligna des yeux, la relut, puis pouffa de rire. Le visage de Voldemort ( celui-ci n'avait toujours pas remis en place ses glamours ) apparut sur l'orbe qui flottait au-dessus de la bouteille. Dylan n'en rit que davantage. Comme il était trop occupé à rire, ce fut Luna qui reprit le morceau de papier et le lut à voix haute :

_ Déshabillez-vous l'un et l'autre tout en vous embrassant.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Personne n'était certain de comment réagir. Ça n'était pas que Fenrir n'était pas tenté par l'expérience, mais... et bien.. il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'intéressait, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de le contredire ou de challenger son autorité d'Alpha et il ne tenait pas à gâcher ses chances parce qu'il aurait... err... avec le Lord Noir...

_ Et bien ? Fit Voldemort. De toute façon, Fenrir ferait mieux d'en profiter, s'il compte courtiser ta cousine, Potter. Je doute qu'elle lui laisse avoir des amants. Peu d'épouses sont aussi ouvertes d'esprit. Ce sera comme ton enterrement de vie de garçon, suggéra Voldemort, d'un ton léger.

Harry pouffa de rire.

_ C'est mal la connaître, fit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Au contraire, je crois que si l'occasion se présenterait, elle demanderait à pouvoir observer le show.

Il vit du coin de l’œil, son cousin hocher la tête en agrément.

_ Tout à fait d'accord, intervint Dylan. Elle est, après tout, auteur amateur de la bit-lit slash.

Aucun sang-pur ne semblait connaître ce terme, pas plus que Voldemort d'ailleurs. Raven soupira; fallait tout leur apprendre à ces sorciers...

« La bit-lit, c'est un sous-genre de la fantasy urbaine, dans le monde de la littérature. Le 'slash', c'est un terme désigné pour les fictions mettant en scène une relation entre deux personnages du même sexe. »

Raven apprécia les regards choqués et un brin intrigués sur les visages des membres du camp des Ténèbres.

_ Donc, fit-il, impatient. Vous allez la faire, cette action, GML, Voldie ?

Le sourcil gauche de Voldemort tressauta mais il hocha sèchement la tête en réponse. Fenrir déglutit puis acquiesça.

Harry était déjà tout frétillant avant même que les deux hommes ne se déplacent pour se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Antonin à côté de lui, se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il était certain que le jeune incube à ses côtés ne saurait contrôler le désir qui émanerait de lui en regardant les deux mâles dominants se dévêtir ainsi. Et si Raven perdait le contrôle sur ses... phéromones, il y avait fort à parier que cela entraînerait une perte de contrôle chez les autres également.

Ginny, elle, écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ses deux frères, Fred et George, se déplacer de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux entre les frères Lestrange. Les gestes qu'ils avaient avec ceux ne trompaient guère. Ginny ne pouvait pas en croire ces yeux. Ces sales traîtres ! Malgré l'alcool qui rendait les choses un peu floues dans sa tête, Ginny ne pensa qu'à une chose : quand elle le dirait à ses parents, les jumeaux le paieraient cher. Une grimace dégoûtée enlaidit ses traits lorsqu'elle regarda George posa sa grande main sur la cuisse du plus jeune Lestrange – Rabastan, tandis que Fred se rencognait contre Rodolphus. Aucun des frères Lestrange ne semblait dérangé par l'apparition des deux rouquins. _Putain de pédés.._ songea-t-elle avec dégoût et dédain.

Raven, lui, était hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'offrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son associé loup-garou. C'était une vision envoûtante, de voir Voldemort – Tom Riddle, surplomber ( sans pour autant complètement dominer ) Fenrir Greyback, avant que tous deux ne s'embrassent voracement.

Harry, se laissa choir contre Dolohov, pantelant déjà, rien qu'en voyant les deux mâles dominants se dévêtir tout en se dévorant des lèvres. Du coin de l’œil il vit Ginny s'effondrer, vaincue par l'alcool, et se promit de prendre des clichés compromettants, plus tard s'il en avait l'occasion.

Le jeune incube haleta et gigota sur lui-même, son corps tremblant littéralement d'excitation. Un sourire joueur étira les traits du russe assis à ses côtés, lorsqu'il avisa l'état déjà bien éveillé du jeune incube.

Fenrir aida son Lord à retirer sa robe et le Mage noir venait de se placer entre les puissantes jambes du loup-garou pour ouvrir la braguette du jean de l'alpha quand Harry n'y tint plus et se redressa pour s'installer sur les genoux d'Antonin. De leur nouvelle position, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur ce que faisaient l'Alpha et le Mage Noir.

Raven parcourut de ses mains, le torse nu ( Antonin n'avait jamais remis sa chemise après son gage ) et musclé du mangemort russe et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat surnaturel, avant d'être assombris par le désir.

Il remarqua vaguement que Luna et Barty avaient disparus de la pièce mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il savait que Barty ne blesserait jamais Luna, donc bon. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir ce que ces deux-là faisaient et, à vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment en état de s'en soucier. Assis à califourchon sur son – il espérait-, amant, Harry ondula tout contre le plus âgé, son érection naissante se frottant contre celle d'Antonin, au travers de leurs pantalons. Les mains d'Antonin se posèrent sur les hanches de Harry, bougeant avec elles lorsqu'il se déhancha tout contre lui.

De l'autre côté du cercle, les recrues n'étaient pas trop sûres de ce qui était le plus chaud : leur Lord avec l'Alpha, ou Dolohov et Potter. Une chose était facile à voir parmi tout cela; ils étaient tous très affectés par les phéromones de Potter tandis que celui-ci se nourrissait de l'énergie sexuelle qui se dégageait de tout ceci.

Antonin força Harry à incliner la tête en avant puis lui vola un baiser fougueux alors que ses mains délaissa un instant les hanches du petit brun afin d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Harry était pantelant lorsque le russe relâcha finalement sa bouche. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées et ses joues étaient adorablement colorées.

Harry songea vaguement qu'il devrait suggérer à Antonin d'aller ailleurs parce qu'il savait que quand sa cousine récupérerait sa caméra, elle ne voudrait pas particulièrement voir son petit cousin ( qu'elle voyait comme un petit frère ) engagé dans des activités sexuelle avec son partenaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire cependant, il vit la caméra changer d'angle pour se concentrer entièrement sur Voldemort et Fenrir. Oh, et bien, tant mieux.

Harry glissa hors des genoux d'Antonin et se laissa tomber par terre, entre les jambes écartées du russe. La respiration du mangemort se coupa quand le petit brun posa ses mains sur la braguette de son pantalon et l'ouvrit, passa l'une d'elles par-dessus l'élastique de son boxer et en sortit son membre turgescent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marcus et Cassius avaient les yeux rivés sur l'incube, lequel maintenait une certaine prise sur l'érection du russe tout en le suçant avidement. Le russe en question avait rejeté la tête en arrière et une main maintenait fermement la tête de Harry.

À travers le nuage de désir qui l'enveloppait, Antonin eut dans l'idée de repousser Harry avant que ce dernier n'ait pu le faire venir, puis il avisa la moue du jeune incube quand il devina son idée, et décida contre. Alors, quand il éjacula, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Raven tout avaler. Le petit brun se redressa et fourra sa langue dans la cavité buccale du mangemort, lui offrant la possibilité de goûter à sa propre semence.

Le plus jeune lécha brièvement les lèvres meurtries du russe avant de placer sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de celui-ci et de lui murmurer, d'une voix remplie de désir :

« Je veux plus. »

Antonin ne se fit pas prier.

_ Approche.

Le pantalon du plus jeune disparut comme par magie ( ou peut-être était-ce réellement de la magie ? ) et, après un peu de contorsion, Antonin parvint à retirer le sien, Harry toujours assis sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous deux bien conscients de leurs spectateurs et Antonin était ravi de constater que Raven avait des tendances exhibitionnistes.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Alpha le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, seulement pour voir que ces deux-là - nus également-, se battaient apparemment pour la domination et il se pourlécha les lèvres.

Adar Vaisey ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement pudique. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait admettre s'être déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Pas même dans ses fantaisies les plus folles, n'avait-il osé imaginer ce genre de scènes. Le lord était en ce moment-même en train de jouer à ''celui qui laissera le plus de suçons sur le corps de l'autre'' avec Greyback et Potter venait de s'empaler sur le membre imposant de Dolohov. C'était une vision des plus exquise(s). Le jeune Vaisey jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté. Ses amis avaient tous posé la main au niveau de leur entrejambe et caressaient leurs membres au travers de leurs pantalons ( il n'était même pas certain qu'ils s'en rendent compte ). Marcus avait déboutonné son pantalon mais n'avait pas encore sorti son membre. Son regard était rivé sur le russe et le Survivant même si ses yeux déviaient de temps à autre vers leur Lord et le loup-garou. Vaisey hésita un peu, puis décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et il pivota pour venir s'agenouiller devant Marcus. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir, que la main de son ancien coéquipier se posa sur son entrejambe. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, seulement pour s'apercevoir que la plupart étaient dispersés en petits groupes et que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, étaient complètement obnubilés par le spectacle offert par les quatre hommes au centre de la pièce.

Il haleta quand il vit Potter monter Dolohov: il pouvait voir le membre gorgée de sang du russe, entrer et sortir et c'était une vision d'extase comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa respiration se bloqua et un râle rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand Adar prit son membre en bouche. Salazar ! Il avait été tellement concentré sur le jeune incube et son compagnon qu'il en avait presque oublié ce que Vaisey avait prévu de faire !

Il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, seulement pour voir que le jeune Vaisey le dévisageait intensément, sans jamais relâcher sa verge turgescente.

Harry haleta. Il se sentait si plein ! Malgré tout, il voulait toujours plus. C'était ça avec les incubes: ils étaient insatiables. Et pourtant, le petit brun se sentait rempli. Il voulait juste... juste...

Harry cligna des yeux, perdu dans les méandres d'un plaisir fou, seulement pour les ouvrir quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et la guider sur le côté. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et cessa tout mouvement ( il entendit Antonin grogner mais ce dernier, allongé sur le dos, stoppa ses violents coups de reins quand il sentit que Harry avait cessé de 'rebondir' ). Voldemort se tenait à sa droite, imposant et fier, dans toute sa splendeur, nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Son membre gonflé était à portée de son visage et un ronron ravi remonta dans la gorge de Harry alors qu'il attrapait délicatement la trique du Lord Noir. Il y déposa de tendres baisers puis jeta un coup d'oeil au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui sourit d'un air joueur et... engloutit la verge.

Antonin recommença à bouger en-dessous de lui et il sentit une grande main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Fenrir, mais il n'était pas en état de pouvoir faire autre chose que des suppositions.

Aucun ne vit Luna et Barty traverser la pièce et attraper les deux Weasley inconscients, avant de disparaître du Manoir, prêts à créer une parfaite mise en scène loin, très loin d'ici.

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Raven reposait, heureux et repus, contre le torse musclé et couvert de sueur, d'un certain Lord russe. Il se sentait un peu poisseux, mais était bien trop paresseux pour bouger et souhaitait graver dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de cette nuit. Fenrir était dans son dos et il pouvait vaguement deviner la forme endormi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'autre côté d'Antonin. Fenrir ne l'avait pas pris ( et tant mieux, cela aurait été trop bizarre pour Raven, qui venait de lister le loup-garou comme potentiel beau-frère/cousin ), mais il avait laissé Raven le sucer.

Il se rendit vaguement compte que les deux plus jeunes Weasley avaient disparus de la circulation mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Si jamais ils venaient à disparaître définitivement, on ne pourrait jamais les lier à tout cela.

Un peu plus de neuf mille cinq-cent kilomètres plus loin, dans une petite ville du Japon, une certaine redhead venait de rentrer, exténuée, de ses deux examens et s'était écrasée sur son sofa, seulement pour être rappelée à l'ordre par un bip sur son pc en charge. Ce fut alors qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait connecté sa caméra à son pc. Quand elle ouvrit l'écran, elle écarquilla les yeux et un vaisseau éclata. Un filet de sang coula de son nez, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Oh par Davy Jones !

* * *

 

Molly Weasley était une femme patiente et une mère aimante. Comme chaque matin, elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour sa petite (grande) famille. Malgré l'attitude calme qu'elle avait placardé sur son visage, Molly n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. La nuit dernière vers minuit, elle avait reçu le patronus de la jeune et étrange Luna (les Lovegood habitaient juste derrière le verger). Ron et Ginny, qui étaient allés passer la soirée chez Luna ( ils étaient censés restés dormir ) avaient apparemment décidé de s'amuser plus que de raison et Luna avait pensé qu'il serait plus sage d'avertir les parents Weasley. Quand Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés chez les Lovegood, la blondinette leur avait ouvert, un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres et les avait invité à entrer. Molly avait trouvé ses deux plus jeunes enfants, assoupis sur le canapé des Lovegood. Molly s'était empressée de les inspecter, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien consommé d'illicite, ni alcool ni drogue, mais rien.

 **[** Ils ignoraient bien sûr que Luna avait jeté un charme de rafraîchissement pour effacer l'odeur d'alcool sur eux et que Barty s'était chargé de lancer un sort un peu plus compliqué pour effacer toute trace d'alcool dans le sang des deux Weasley. Ainsi, aucun sort de diagnostic ne pourrait retracer la présence d'alcool. Seule la gueule de bois du lendemain, serait un rappel que tout ceci n'était pas juste un cauchemar. **]**

Molly Weasley était une femme patiente et une mère aimante, mais elle ne supportait pas que ses deux plus jeunes enfants – ceux qu'elle avait peut-être le plus gâté-, fassent honte au nom des Weasley en se comportant de la sorte chez leurs amis les Lovegood, surtout quand ceux-ci les avaient si chaleureusement accueillis chez eux. Arthur et Molly n'étaient pas certains de ce que leurs enfants avaient fait ou dit mais apparemment, ils en avaient fait assez pour que Luna décide de les appeler.

Luna consentit cependant à leur dire que Ron et Ginny avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à ressasser le fait que Harry ne pouvait pas être gay. Molly devait avouer avoir été un peu choquée quand elle avait entendu/surpris Harry et les jumeaux commenter le physiques de certains garçons de Poudlard. Elle s'attendait à cela de Ginny et Hermione, mais pas de ces trois-là. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas alarmé. L'homosexualité était une chose bien plus commune dans le monde magique que moldu. Il semblerait que Harry ait fait son coming out au cours de l'année passée.

La matriarche rousse reposa sa baguette et poussa un soupir alors que son époux entrait dans la pièce et marchait jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Hey ! »

Papa Weasley et Maman Weasley tournèrent la tête vers la porte fenêtre du salon-salle à manger. Fred et George venaient de passer l'entrée. Les jumeaux passaient tous les mardi, jeudi et dimanche matin pour saluer leurs parents donc cela n 'avait rien d'étonnant de les voir ici à une heure aussi matinale. Les jumeaux saluèrent leurs parents et s'installèrent à table, comme si de rien n'était. Puis, alors que Arthur lisait la Gazette tout en buvant son café, et que les jumeaux étaient occupés à tartiner leurs toast, un double cri horrifié retentit dans la maisonnée et deux 'Tunk !' retentirent avec une synchronisation effrayante. Molly cligna des yeux. Ah tiens, il semblerait que ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient réveillés. Et bien, ils allaient pouvoir avoir cette conversation. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait pensé que les jumeaux seraient ceux qui lui donneraient le plus de fil à retordre. Elle s'était lourdement trompé. Malgré leur attraction pour tout ce qui avait attrait aux blagues et aux farces en tout genre, ils n'avaient jamais fait de bêtises de ce genre. Ou au moins, ils avaient en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre.

Il y eut tout à coup une cavalcade dans les escaliers et têtes rousses passèrent l'encadré de la porte en furie. Molly croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa du pied. Elle s'apprêtait à exiger des réponses des deux plus jeunes de sa portée mais ceux-ci la devancèrent quand ils avisèrent les jumeaux.

« Maman, Fred et George ont couché avec des mangemorts !

_ Ils nous ont enlevé et quand on s'est réveillé, on était là-bas. Il y avait Vol – Vol -

_ Voldemort ! Et Harry aussi était là et - […]. »

La pseudo conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant plus de deux minutes avant que Molly ne les interrompt. En fait, pendant ces deux minutes, Molly avait échangé un regard avec son mari et les jumeaux.

Elle ignorait ce qu'avaient consommé Ron et Ginny avant d'arriver chez Luna, mais cela leur servirait de leçon ! Elle cligna des yeux et les plissa quand les deux concernés répétèrent une nouvelle fois que Harry et les jumeaux avaient couché avec des mangemorts.

Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne et les jumeaux jugèrent bon de reculer un peu.

« RONALD BILIUS ET GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! COMMMENT OSEZ-VOUS RACONTER DE TELS MENSONGES SUR VOS FRÈRES ET HARRY AINSI !? VOUS ALLIEZ DÉJÀ ÊTRE PUNIS POUR LA NUIT DERNIÈRE MAIS CELA, JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS ALOURDIR VOTRE PUNITION, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard émerveillé, bien que rendus un peu confus à cause du volume de la voix de leur mère. Ils ignoraient qu'elle pouvait crier aussi fort. C'était encore plus fort que la fois où ils avaient – arr, ça n'est pas important. Malgré le rire qui voulait à tout prix s'échapper d'eux, les jumeaux tinrent bon et affichèrent un vague air perplexe et offensé en entendant ce qu'avaient dit leurs jeunes frère et sœur. Intérieurement, ils caquetaient de joie.

« Mais M'man, c'est la vérité ! S'écria Ron, choqué qu'on ne le croit pas.

Il jeta un regard assassin aux jumeaux, mais cela ne fit qu'irriter davantage leur mère.

_ Ne regarde pas tes frères ainsi, Ronald ! Je ne sais pas ce que toi et Ginny avez fait avant d'arriver chez les Lovegood mais Luna nous a appelé hier soir pour que nous allions vous récupérer. J'ai honte. Oui, j'ai honte !

Ginny rougit d'embarras en entendant sa mère dire cela. Ça n'était pas juste. Pourquoi ne les croyait-elle pas ? Attendez.. ils étaient allés chez Luna hier ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas... Ce devait être une ruse de ses frères.

_ Non, non on n'y était pas ! On a été enlevé ! Insista-t-elle. Fred et George nous ont amené à Vol – Voldemort et ses mangemorts. On y était !

Molly secoua la tête alors que Ron et Ginny tentaient de les convaincre que Fred, George, Harry et quelques autres, avaient passé la soirée à jouer à des jeux de séduction avec les mangemorts. N'importe quoi. Comme si un mage noir et ses partisans fanatiques perdaient leur temps à ce genre de choses. Et comme si Harry et les jumeaux seraient assez fous ou dérangés pour se rendre chez le... le... le Mage Noir.

Le fait que Ron et Ginny tentent de porter le blâme sur les jumeaux avec une excuse aussi bidon, enflamma cependant la colère de Molly.

Aussi, tandis que les deux plus jeunes se querellaient en essayant de parler au-dessus de l'autre, la mère de famille pivota vers son mari et ses deux autres fils.

« Je ne comprends ce qui a pu se passer. Comment osent-ils me donner une telle excuse ? »

Arthur considéra la question, mais ce fut Fred – ou peut-être était-ce George?-, qui lui offrit une hypothèse :

« Peut-être qu'ils ont fait un cauchemar ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Ginny, après que Harry ait fait son coming out... 

_ Oh, Harry est sorti du placard ? » S'étonna Arthur.

Il pensait honnêtement que le jeune homme mettrait plus longtemps. Il était toujours si timide.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avidement.

_ Oui. Aki l'a aidé a gagné confiance en lui.

_ Aki ? Fit Molly.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Du moins, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà entendu avant.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Il était temps de voir si leur plan tenait la route ou non.

_ Harry nous avait demandé de ne pas en parler avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Aki, Jeff et Dylan sont ses cousins. Des sorciers aussi.

Molly ouvrit la bouche – elle pensait que Harry n'avait pas de famille magique encore en vie, du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore était.. err.. elle n'était plus tout à fait sûr de lui faire entièrement confiance-, et la referma après cela. Elle allait les laisser lui expliquer les choses avant de les interrompre. Pour une fois.

« Aki est sa cousine très très éloigné, du côté des Potter.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des Potter en vie, intervint Arthur, intéressé.

_ Il n'y en a pas. Mais les Potter sont descendant des Peverell ( il ignora les hoquets de stupeur de leurs parents ). Le clan d'Aki est descendant du même Peverell que les Potter. Donc ils sont lointainement liés. Quand Aki a découvert qu'elle avait un autre membre de sa famille encore en vie, elle est allé faire un tour chez l'oncle et la tante de Harry. »

Molly sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle pouvait voir où cela allait. Elle avait vu l'oncle Harry, une seule fois, à la fin de la première année de Ron. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu après cela. Alors, même si Albus serait probablement furieux une fois qu'il l'apprendrait, Molly ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette 'Aki' avait retiré son cousin des soins des Dursley.

« Aki a vu comment sa famille le traitait et a fait appel à des contacts afin de retirer Harry de chez les Dursley, fit Fred.

_ On était pas censé en parler jusqu'à ce que Aki et Harry soient sûrs que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais le forcer à nouveau chez les Dursley, renchérit George.

_ Mais Harry nous a informé que les Dursley venaient de perdre le procès et avaient été emprisonnés. Donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'il soit un jour renvoyé là-bas.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il en a enfin parlé aux autres, il y a quelques jours. »

Fred omit de mentionner qu'ils avaient jeté un sort pour qu'aucun ne puisse répéter cette information à Dumbledore. Pas que le vieil homme puisse faire quelque chose à présent, mais ils s'éclataient à lui enfoncer des bâtons dans les roues.

George pencha la tête sur le côté, prêt à dire quelque chose puis décida de laisser ses parents venir eux-même à la conclusion. Ainsi, ils passeront davantage pour innocents.

« Oh. Toutes ces révélations ont dû... oh je vois. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour inventer de telles choses ! S'indigna Molly.

_ Tout à fait d'accord ! » approuvèrent pompeusement les jumeaux.

Molly leur jeta un regard d'avertissement mais elle ne fit guère plus à leur égard. Elle se sentait toujours mal à cause de ce qu'avaient osé dire Ronald et Ginevra à l'encontre de leurs grands-frères.

Franchement, inventer de telles histoires à dormir debout !

Quand ils furent sûrs que leurs parents étaient trop occupés à sermonner Ron et Ginny et à leur lister leur punition, les échangèrent un regard vindicatif avant d'envoyer un sourire vicieux aux deux autres rouquins.

Bien fait.

* * *

 

**Bonus #1 :**

{ les pizza viennent d'être livrées }

Une fois les parts coupées, chacun se servit – ou tout du moins, tous les adolescents se servirent avec empressement. Quand ceux-ci eurent leurs parts, les adultes et les recrues mangemorts clignèrent des yeux et firent flotter leurs parts jusque dans leurs assiettes ( ils n'étaient pas certains de comment les prendre bien qu'ils aient vu les gosses faire ).

Evan observa les gamins faire, nota comment ils tenaient leurs parts de pizza dans leurs mains et décida de les imiter. Il ne voulait pas se mettre la honte, après tout, il semblait y avoir une manière spéciale de manger de la ''pizza'' ( il était sûr que c'était le nom qu'ils avaient crié ).

La chose fut confirmée lorsque Lucius entreprit de découper sa part de pizza avec ses couverts(2). Une expression horrifiée déforma les traits des trois cousins et les jumeaux Weasley ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, pointant du doigt Lucius Malfoy.

« SACRILÈGE ! S'écrièrent-ils. On ne mange pas de la pizza avec des couverts enfin ! »

Lucius n'était bien sûr, pas le seul à avoir fait cette erreur mais il était bien le seul à avoir essayer de continuer ainsi, même après les remontrances des jumeaux. Oh la tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait compris qu'il était censé manger avec les doigts !

Avait-il juste pensé qu'ils étaient des sauvages incapables de se servir de couverts ? … Le connaissant... probablement.

* * *

 

 

**Bonus #2 : _\- Quand Aki réalise son gage et embrasse la personne qu'elle trouve la plus attirante dans la pièce._**

_Fenrir resta cloué, puis afficha un sourire satisfait. Lucius couina à nouveau d'indignation : il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un avait préféré la bête à lui, Lord Malfoy, un sang-pur de renommée_.

« Pou – Pourquoi diable lui et pas moi ?

_ Vous êtes trop vieux. lâcha simplement Aki ( un coup de marteau vint s'abattre sur Lucius ) et pas mon style. »

Un second coup de marteau s'abattit sur l'homme déjà à terre. Il ne se releva pas. Les autres mangemorts secouèrent la tête face aux réactions un peu trop théâtrales du [noble] blond péroxydé.

* * *

 

**Bonus#3 : Plusieurs semaines plus tard.**

 

Fenrir Greyback était d'humeur ronchonne. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste depuis, afin de ne pas se faire attaquer par le loup grognon.

En fait, il en était ainsi depuis la soirée Action ou Vérité. Apparemment, la redhead sur qui il avait flashé ne l'avait jamais recontacté. Tous ses messages étaient restés sans réponse. Cela le laissait d'autant plus frustré que Antonin était resté en contact avec Raven... Harry... peu importe-, et lui _textait_ presque tous les jours. Fenrir, qui lui-même était en contact avec Raven, avait essayé d'interroger subtilement le Survivant. Celui-ci l'avait grillé direct. Apparemment, Aki voulait juste le faire patienter, voir s'il allait lâcher l'affaire ou s'accrocher. Fenrir était têtu, donc non madame, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

Son attente avait finie par payer !

Plusieurs semaines après cette étrange soirée, il reçut enfin un texto de 'Sexy Redhead' ( comme il l'avait nommé(e) dans son répertoire ).

Il cliqua sur les dossiers compressés et les téléchargea sans cligner des yeux. Dès qu'ils furent stockés sur sa carte mémoire, il ouvrit le premier... et cligna des yeux. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son nez et il l'essuya sans même y penser.

Quand il lui avait demandé, ce soir-là, si elle lui enverrait des vidéos de ses cours de twerking, il avait cru que son rictus amusé était un 'non'. Il s'était clairement trompé.

Sur la première vidéo, il reconnut très clairement la redhead parmi tout un groupe d'adolescentes et.. et... et putain, c'était sexy. Et il pouvait clairement deviner que même si Aki avait été réticente à s'inscrire au cours de twerking, elle s'éclatait tout de même un peu.

La seconde vidéo eut d'autant plus d'effet sur lui que Raven et Aki étaient les seules personnes figurant sur la vidéo en question(3). Oh. Oh !

Lors du prochain meeting avec le Premier Cercle, lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur, Fenrir leur offrit un sourire vindicatif et leur répondit que ''Miss Aki'' lui avait envoyé les vidéos des cours de twerking avec Raven.

Inutile de le dire, il fut harassé par ses camarades et les fit chanter afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en échange d'une copie des vidéos.

Huh, il allait pas le faire gratuitement, non plus, pour qui le preniez-vous ?

* * *

 

_**1/** Cette phrase est en fait l'une des phrases d'une application ''Je n'ai jamais'', que j'avais installé en test. _

_2/Pour ceux qui mangent la pizza avec des couverts, ne me frappez pas ! Il m'arrive très souvent de manger ma part avec des couverts également. Un traumatisme d'enfance, je crois. Ou une remarque mal prise, peut-être._

_3/ Okay, imaginez juste deux adolescents sur la vidéo de_ [Martina Panochová](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCecOfPSTa6JO5XoZDOdDvGg) _''Twerk it man ! My perfect boy-student dancing my Beyonce choreo with me''._

 


End file.
